You're Mine, My love
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Alois Is a complicated person, yes he has been known as an obnoxious attention whore that wears booty shorts all the time and he's mostly known for his bipolar but how is it possible he grows to love his butler? Claude, who barely shows emotion, begins growing feelings for Alois, but will the feelings be returned? (Its rated M for future chapters and there's a possible Mpreg))
1. Alois's Emotions And The Bet

_Hey ^^ This is my first ClaudexAlois pairing so don't hate this to too much, I normally like doing Sebastian and Ciel pairings but I decided, hey how about a Claude and Alois love story cx. This is the first time I am doing this, yes I started out with wanting Alois as a child but I changed it up a bit though I know it will be confusing to some people I just really really hope its good, if anyone could or woould comment I'd appreciate it a lot! It'd give me some confidence for this story. But please enjoy! ^^_

* * *

"What a mess." Claude Faustus mutters to himself as he looked around the now ruined manor and sighed quietly to himself a hand pressed to his forehead gently adjusting his glasses once letting out another breath. That brat. He swore he wore shorter and shorter damn shorts every single day and Claude knew what he wanted. Alois wanted Claude's attention. And attention he got. He sighed once more for the third time and quickly set to work on cleaning up the house as fast as was possibly as it was just normal routine for a regular day around the Trancy manor when Thompson, Canterbury and Timber walked in and he narrowed his golden eyes at them.

"You might want to come see this." Thompson says loud and clear for the first since which somewhat surprised the spider demon a bit as he stared at Thompson.

"Yes you do, Hannah sent us to get you for she's concerned." Canterbury says staring at Claude continuing up after his brother but he held a look like he was staring off into space for some reason.

"She wouldn't give us peace until you came to see his young highness." Timber says moving a hand through his deep plum colored hair letting out a low breath and Claude shook his head once wondering what it wast that he was getting himself into.

"Alright I will go check on him though I doubt its truly nothing." Claude mutters walking past the three and began climbing up the stairs. What is it that he could need? And what exactly is it that Hannah would want me to see that I haven't seen before involving Alois? The thoughts and questions circled around Claude's head as he reached the top of the stairs then turned walking down the hall.

Why was he needed? He thought once more, pausing in front of Alois's bedroom dor letting out his irritation already and he pushed open the door his face expressionless and what he saw shocked him greatly. Hannah Anafeloz sat on the bed murmuing and cooing to this bundle of blankets and clothes making him raise a brow and when Hanna looked up her eyes shocked the bundle moved. He tilted his head stepping into the room calm and precise as he neared Hannah and he could tell she desperately wanted to keep the bundle away from him and she held it more like a mother would hold its child, she held that bundle tightly to her chest as though he would come and take that bundle away which made him raise his brow staring at her when the bundle moved once more and a low whimper escaped it, it was a high pitched whimper like that of a child so he knew it was no animal. Hannah hesitated then shifted the bundle moving the blanket down and Claude was assaulted with two things. One was the light nearly white blonde hair that stuck up crazily, secondly was the ice blue eyes that stared right up at him intently. Both othem belonged to Alois Trancy yet Claude could not understand, was this HIS master or was it just a child Hannah and the triplets could get away with on him. Just as he began thinking to himself the little child moved out of Hannah's arms walked across the floor barefooted and slid his small yet thin arms around Claude's legs, the child pressed his cheek softly against Claude's calf when his eyes widened softly yet slowly.

"Claude." The child says his voice matching Alois's perfectly only it sounded much higher and much more. . cuter to the demon, then Alois's real voice which seemed to always grate on Claude's nerves. But this voice was beautiful almost as if it was the epitomy of an angelic manor.

"Y-Your highness?" He says his shock for once showing thorugh his normally expressionless face his eyes wide as he stared at the child who then looked up at him.

"Yes Claude?" The child responds and a shocked breath hissed its way up Claude's throat but he hid it perfectly. Hannah stared back and forth between the two her navy blue eyes frantic and worry filled when she stared at Alois yet hard and cold when she looked up at Claude. He felt a sort of dread building up as the child clung to him and he rubbed his forehead wondering exactly what it was that he was going to actually DO to fix this problem if it could be fixed or considered a problem.

Sitting at the table eating his breakfast, Alois devoured everything in sight his stomach snarling loudly as though it had been a thousand years since the last meal he had, which was just the other night at dinner. Alois brushed the blonde hair from his face devouring his food quickly while Hannah sat next to him, a small smile pulled at her light purple lips gently when Claude walked in. Alois wasn't sure if it was just because he was smaller or if he was now truly focusing in on Claude simply because a child could actually do that but he stared, admiring Claude's stone cold beauty and he felt his cheeks slowly heating up his eyes becoming a foggy haze as though he was sick and he continued staring at Claude. He wanted to be the only one to look at Claude, he wanted to be the only one who touched Claude, he wanted to be the only one who could actually talk to Claude. He wanted to hide him in a closet or in a room where no one could find him and have him to himself. When Claude shifted his eyes to Alois he looked down immediately his cheeks a soft red color as he continued eating up until the silence began getting to him and some part of him felt a bit unnerved underneath Claude's felt a stirring in his chest but that always happened when he was around Claude and once he finished eating Claude took the dishes away and Hannah walked over picking him up into his arms and for some reason he didn't feel like fighting the woman who now coddled and cooed to him softly making him wonder exactly if his mother, the Countess Trancy, had once hugged him and coed to him just like this but he shoved such thoughts away from his mind as Hannah walked outside then put him down and he ran off tears burning faintly at his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not at the thought of his mother who he never knew nor for how he had been raised, he REFUSED to cry over it, it was not something to cry over.

"Your Highness?" Claude says appearing out of what Alois thought was thin air and when the man ooked down at him he scrubbed his eyes hard to remove any and or all traces of the tears that had been gathering in his eyes when Claude went down onto one knee down to Alois's level. Then before he could understand why, Alois had felt anger boil up quick enough he raised a hand and brought it down hard on Claude's cheek the sound resounding through the air as he glared, his blue eyes looked like shards of ice under the now bright sunlight and Claude looked at him utterly surprised. He didn't understand what it was he did that made Alois strike out physically.

"Don't you DARE-" Alois says before cutting off abruptly his hands forming into small little fists as he trembled his head bowing as some part of him struggled to get a grip on the anger but it wasn't something he himself could truly do on his own and Claude blinked quickly and rapidly. It made Alois just snap a second time and he slapped Claude once again before stomping off not even bothering to finish his sentence his eyes narrowed. _'Why was he angry at me? What did I do?'_ Claude thought bringing a gloved hand up to his now red stinging cheek looking genuinely surprised once again.

Alois huffed out a breath along with a few curses he knew would get him in trouble if Claude or Hannah would hear it. A large gust of wind wiped through the place shaking his clothes roughly and his flew all over the place as he stared up at the sky letting out a sigh his anger disappearing just as quickly as it had shown up and he shut his eyes relaxing his hands before he stared at his hand wondering what it was that had possessed him to slap Claude like that though he knew it was unavoidable when he was that angry but all the same he felt strangely guilty. He walked into the giant maze beginning to walk around as the wind blew and he heard the distant rumbling thunder in the distance and he looked up at the sky again seeing dark clouds coming in as he went deeper and deeper into the maze until his small little legs could no longer continue and he sat down in one of the corners hugging his knees tightly to his chest as hestared at the ground his normally light blue eyes seemed darker almost sad at that moment as he sat there some part of him wanting to be found but some part of him never wanted to be found ever again. He wanted Claude that much was clear. He hated being a child or in a child form, Hannah had decided to test him and he turned into a child late last night when she was putting him to bed instead of Claude and when he had awokened he knew that he was a child but it was Claude's reaction he wanted to see more than anything at that moment, he wanted to know how Claude would react but like normal the man refused to show absolutely any emotion whatsoever. He sighed when suddenly a drop of water hit the top of his head followed by another, then three, then six and it started to rain gradually and he looked up as the rain came down and suddenly shivered hugging his knees tighter to himself as he stared down looking like a lost child when suddenly he could his servants shouting out his name. Even. . Even Claude which perked up his interest but he kept himself tight in a ball when he heard the sounds of osmeone walking closer to him but he kept his head bent against his knees as he hugged them tighter and he felt a hand on the back of his head stroking his blond hair as he got soaked and he shivered again harder this time.

"You will catch a cold if you just sit there my highness." Claude says softly making Alois look up at him his eyes wide. Claude sounded like. . .like he actually care for him and it gave a small spark of hope burn in Alois's chest as he allowed Claude to walk him to the manor and he thought that he would talk to Hannah about changing him back for now he had plans, evil wicked plans, on how he could seduce the great, stone cold man, Claude Faustus and he smiled softly to himself but a small little jump of his heart let him know his feelings for the man were true at that moment, with his head on his chest, his heart thumping away beneath his cheek and Alois smiled softly closing his eyes. He was in love. He was sure that's what this feeling was and he completely enjoyed the feeling right then and pressed his ear to his chest listiening to the demon's heart as he curled up feeling for the first time in his life, completely content with the situation he was in the ideas forming quickly in his mind.


	2. Waring Feelings Within Them

**Hey I'm glad some people like'd the first chapter ^^ I decided that depending on if I have the time to be sitting down and doing the writing that some chapters will be in P.O.V'S it'll be flip flopping between first person and the regular "he, she him" etc P.O.V's. why I didn't use third person I don't know just felt like explaining it But please enjoy the second chapter since it was rare for me to get it done, it might be a bit hard to do any stories next month I'm not sure since I have summer school but I'll be doing my best to update this story as much as I can but enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Change me back!" Alois snarled as he stared up at Hannah.

"Alois we made the bet, that you are to remain a child for a week or two you know that. Is the Earl Trancy going back on his word?" Hannah says raising a pale brow staring at Alois who slowly glared at her.

"No! I. . . I just want to go back alright?" Alois says staring up at her his blue eyes narrowed horribly.

"Give me one good reason, your highness, and I shall change you back within a heartbeat." She replies grinning softly with what she thought was humor but Alois felt nothing but anger and he acted out on it by slapping her calf hard knocking her down climbed on top of her and slapped her across the face as he glared then went limp as tears welled in his eyes and Hannah's navy blue ones widened a bit.

"Please. . . Please Hannah turn me back. . . I have plans and ideas I need to go through with and being within a child's body does not work for those plans or for me." Alois whispers much to her surprise as his tears dripped down landing on her cheek and he sniffled hard like he was trying to suck the tears in. Then she sighed softly.

"Fine Alois I shall turn you back okay? Well I actally have to get the neccasary ingredients to get you back to normal size."She says standing up right putting Alois down who both glared then sighed loudly his blonde hair falling in his face cutely as he turned storming off to his bed room.

He was so damn angry he couldn't understand it sometimes, why he'd get to this boiling point. He sighed again his gaze softening for the first time since he slapped Hannah and he rubbed his tiny hands against his forehead softly as he pushed his bedroom door open then slammed it shut and ran across the room launching himself onto the bed closing his eyes. He didn't like being angry sometimes, it annoyed him and made nothing but things worse for him and he hated it about him. He wore booty shorts yes and was branded as somewhat of a slut but he couldn't help that about himself after everything he went through he had always believed deep down that it was somewhat okay for him to be acting like this but the other more rational and normal part of him said it was not alright for him to be acting like that, that. . . Claude might even like him more if he didn't get angry so much, that he didn't act like such a slut so much and that he would quite possibly be loved by Claude if he was so much nicer and so much sweeter than he really truly was. he sighed softly again grabbing one of his pillows curling his small body around it as he hugged it tightly some part of him wishing that it was Claude and that it was him he was holding instead of that damn useless, almost cold, pillow and that it was his long strong reliable arms around his small thin body and that it was his warm heat penetrating through too his clothes warming and soothing him until he fell into a deep beautiful sleep. His voice whispering softly in his ear his breath caressing it making him want to shiver and as he fell asleep he imagined that. . . that Claude would kiss him right as he fell asleep. Alois pressed a small hand to his lips his face burning strangely to him as he held the pillow tightly to him shutting his eyes softly. He hoped that some day it could possibly be true, that Claude would hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear or something like that, he wanted Claude to do it now but life was cruel and Alois knew he wouldn't get to truly experience it or at least not for a long while. He yawned stretching out yet cuddling against the pillow still falling asleep.

 _Three Hours Later_

When Alois woke up he felt almost disappointed but he knew it was foolish to wish that the pillow had turned into Claude while he slept. He stretched out wiping away a bit of drool that had formed and slid off the bed rubbing his eyes roughly before walking over to his bed room door and as he opened it there stood Hannah who looked surprised then smiled gently. Alois felt so confused at that moment but then he noticed there was. . . tea in Hannah's hand along with this little vial of blue liquid that made him blink once staring at it intently.

"Its what'll change you back." Hannah says softly staring down at Alois who suddenly light up like a light bulb and pulled her in quickly slamming the door shut behind them and he ran to his bed sitting back down as he watched Hannah pour the vial's contents into the tea and stir it a bit before handing it to Alois, who the minute he got it in his hands slammed it down his throat, chugging the scalding liquid quickly and he dropped the tea cup and fell backwards his eyes slamming shut as he heard a startled cry escape Hannah's purple lips but he didn't care for he was out cold by then.

 _Some Time Later_

"Your highness? Your highness!" That voice was ringing over and over again which made Alois want to sigh gently and sink lower into it. That voice belonged to Claude. "ALOIS!" His long dark lashes fluttered softly well trembled was more like it as his brow furrowed with an almost forced movement as he opened his eyes gently staring up at Claude all but squinting every movement felt like it was heavy and Claude looked. . . actually worried or concerned. _'I'm dreaming.'_ Alois thought dreamily yet softly to himself as he stared at Claude before his eyes slid back shut again he couldn't help it at all it was too hard to keep his eyes open much longer and he felt a breath slip past his lips as he fell back into his dark sleep again.

 _Claude's P.O.V_

I stared at Alois's slack face, it honestly did. . . scare me then. He looked so small and so defensless as he slept I held him in my arms tightly and protectively as I rocked his small body a tiny bit. Why was I doing this exactly? I thought I knew why but the answer alluded me and I moved my hand up and almost like I was in a dreamlike state, I brushed his thick light blonde hair away from his soft face and I smiled gently to myself allowing my emotions to play and flicker across my face as I stared at the sleeping boy. I didn't know how I felt towards him, I knew I should feel nothing, but lately he's had me feeling afraid, worried, a bit humurous but this other feeling was growing inside me something I despised and wanted gone but it kept growing and growing in my chest whether I wanted it too. I sighed softly snuffing out the feeling fast returning to my cold personality like usual and tucked him under neath the bed sheets but something stopped me from moving, from walking away. I pulled my white crisp glove off gently and reached my hand out stroking his silky soft skin marveling at how soft it truly was my eyes a bit wide as my mark on my hand seemed to glow softly under the candle light as I stroked his pale cheek and he mummbled something softly under his breath I couldn't quite catch but I stood up immediately and walked right out of the room and shut the door quick just before leaning against it softly my head tilted back and I let out a frustrated breath pressing my hand to my forehead closing my eyes gently sliding downwards the waring feelings in me made my head pound and I kneaded my forehead softly as if to battle the fierce pounding my head as I realizedo one thing, one feeling to be exact that could not, nor would it go away and it was screaming fighting heavily against my other waring feelings and thoughts and reasoning and one sentence crossed my mind. I loved Alois. I love HIM. A demon like me, loves the little Trancy brat, instantly though, pain and quiclt filled me at calling him a brat mentally and I got up walking to my head as my head pounded feeling like it was going to just explode and I walked to the small room down the hall I occupied and shut the door almost soundlessly as I sank down onto the end of my bed my head in my hands clutching at my hair as I peeked through my lashes briefly at the floor and shut them again feeling like my first days of a TRUE Hell was beginning starting tonight and I was going in unprepared for anything.


	3. Waking Up and Claude's Scare

**Hey people I was stupid about the switching P.O.V's in the last chapter, I shouldn't have done it but its gonna be the same format it was written in before which is Third Person but I'm updating this now while I have the chance before I go to summer school next month Dx. Buuuttt enjoy the new chapter though! ^^**

* * *

The bed was so warm, so soft, he felt like this could be a mother's embrace but the more negative and mean side snapped that he wouldn't ever know that and shouldn't go assuming and he let out a soft breath slowly opening his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling as he blinked gently a couple times then sat up slowly with a low groan and stretched his arms up over his head his muscles and body trembling gently with the movement and he once again let out another soft breath. He soothed his hand over his hand over the thick strands of hair sticking up all over his head before pushing the blankets off and down swinging his feet down and he cringed a bit feeling how cold the floor was.

"Claude?"Alois yells yet sounding completely like an innocent child at the same time. "Claude!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude says walking within the room without bother to knock shocking Alois a little bit.

"Claude why did you walk in?"

"Well you called for me, your highness."

"Yes I know that!" Alois snaps his patience slowly dwindling as he narrowed his blue eyes at Claude. "Why did you walk in without knocking like a proper butler does?"

"I am not exactly sure why I did not knock, your highness, I simply acted on a small impulse and walked right in when you called for me. Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep?"

"No, I figured its been a night though." He says a bit cautiously.

"You've been asleep for about a day and a half well possibly two days since its after two a.m right now."

"R-Really!? And no one tried waking me up?!" Alois snaps once again but his tone was incredilous.

"Your highness. . I tried waking you up multiple times to wake you up but it didn't work it never did."

"Even so did any of those three idiots try too?" Alois asks his voice sharp as he referred to Thompson and his brothers as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"No they did not, neither me nor Hannah would let them try for what they wanted to do would've been. . . unpleasant."

"Oh really? Well it couldn't have been that bad."

"It would have been trust me, your highness. Now come with me you need to take a bath and to get dressed." Claude says in a monotone way as he stared at Alois his face unreadable.

"I don't want to do that right now." He says and Claude sighs.

"Your Highness you-"

"No! I am the maste am I not? I decide what I want to do and when I want to get it done!" Alois snaps again for the third time as he glared upward at Claude and he blinked. 'If looks could kill. . . ' Claude thought to himself a brow raised slightly.

"Your-"

"Or. . . have you forgotten your place?" He says his voice lowering and Claude felt a brief flash of apprehension as he stared at the dark look that seemed to have blanketed itself over Alois's features. He knew at that moment he had to speak the truth because to lie to Alois while he went down this road was never a good idea as to do it for the boy would more or less strike out with his anger. But then again. . . he himself was a demon, he had nothing to fear of such a small little boy of only about fourteen he had nothing to be worried about.

"No, your highness, I did not forget my place, however I apologize deeply for not remaining in my place, it is indecent of a butler to be forcing or deciding for my master." Claude says looking at Alois seeing that black blanket lift away from his face immediately and it was like watching a transformation go through a fast process which made Claude want to blink at the suddenness of it.

"I accept your apology, come on I want something to eat, my stomach is snarling and I feel as though I haven't eaten in years." He says standing up stretching his arms up again trembling faintly again with the movement, as part of his mind wondered why he was so damn sore and stiff.

"Of course your highness but. . I thought you'd like to see something first. "claude suddested faintly as he stared up at him.

"Oh really and what is it I would want to see."

"Just come with me." Claude replies then held out one of his gloved hands and Alois got the stupid impulse to blush like an idiot as he placed his hand into Claude's and the most that got out was a faint blush. He followed Claude to the bathroom and stood him right in front of the mirror when Alois's blue eyes widened and a bright happy almost childlike smile burst across his face, like a ray of sunshine even though a gasp got through his lips. He was back to normal! He could actually got through with those plans if. . . uh. . .there were any, he would have to come up with them of course!

"Your highness your crying!" Claude says for once, his voice betraying his worry.

"I am?" Alois says blinking when he felt the warm tear tracks sliding and making their way down his face. He lifted a hand up wiping his cheek softly then pulled his hand away staring at his finger tips, at the wet glistening tears on them. "Oh I see."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm. . . I'm just so happy to be back to normal, or like this. I'm happy Hannah decided to call of our bet." Alois says twirling in a circle in typical Alois styled fashion and Claude couldn't surpress the small grin crossing his lips. It dissappeared when Alois turned to stare up at Claude as he smiled beautifully.

"Claude I do apologize for snapping at you earlier." He says shifting slightly as he wipped the tears away as Claude looked at him complete shock filling up his features before he went expressionless as usual.

"You need not to apologize your highness,I deserved it."

"No Claude. You may have deserved it yes, but I do not enjoy snapping at you." He says looking at Claude out of the corner of his eyes before his stomach snarled loud enough for both him and the butler to hear it and it made him laugh loudly and it echoed, almost ringing, around the room. "Claude I am hungry still, perhaps after I eat I shall take a bath or a shower."

"Yes,Your Highness." Claude says one arm moving to rest his left hand across his chest right near his right shoulder and bowed a little bit as Alois smiled.

They started down the hall in a dazed silence almost, both of them thinking, getting lost in those thoughts even if they tried to shake them away it didn't truly work. They went down the stairs, their steps in unison as the went at a normal pace but just a bit faster than that and some part of Alois told him to brush up against Claude, see how he'd react but he pushed the impulse down right couldn't do that! He let out a breath as they walked in the dining room and he sat down in the chair and Claude pushed him in gently. Claude. . . Alois couldn't get the man out of his thoguhts anymore, they've been together for a while, but nothing more as a butler and master so why was he suddenly becoming this way? He shook it off feeling happy, happier than ever, that he was back to his original size, he felt so much more comfortable in his fourteen year old body. He knew and accepted he had, yes, been extremely attached to Claude but they had drifted apart for a while but now it was as thoguh the attachment was forming again. Claude walked in and put the plate down and a glass filled with water and he smiled up at Claude cheerfully. He began to eat slowly at first then quickly faster finishing it fast and his hand jerked as realization crashed into him and his water spilt all over him and his eyes narrowed as he jumped up fast enough the chair slammed back to the ground.

" _Bloody hell_!" He yells loudly but it sounded closer to a scream as he glared at his soaked clothes and Claude, who had left the room, rushed back in and his gold eyes widened gently as he stared at the water and the wet teen. "Claude don't just stand there clean this up!" Alois yells at him as his hands shook gently as he stormed off to his bedroom once again anger seething and brimming in him at his foolish clumsy damn hands.

He stopped right in front of the washroom and he turned walking in there instead and shut the door. He started the water and waited for it to warm up as he suddenly smiled. 'Now at least, while Claude cleans up the water, I can get myself in the bath and Claude can just come up afterwards!' He thought, rather cheerfully, despite his just recent anger episode and he peeled his clothes off smiling to himself as the thoughts circled in his head, even while he turned the water off and he got in, he still thought and thought until. . . . hi eyes got heavy and he sat there closing his eyes a soft sweet smile came over his lips as those strange thoughts of Claude circled his mind.

 _Claude's P.O.V_

Cleaning up every inch of water, Claude sighed quietly to himself his dark brows pulled together tightly as a soft frown pulled at his lips. Alois didn't truly need to just run away after spilling his water everywhere! He sighed slightly and with one swift movement, he grabbed the end of the table cloth and pulled it so fast with loud zipping noise and the table cloth in the air bellowing softly like a huge ghost as the dishes rattled only faintly with the movement but other than that they stayed in place. He walked into the kitchen, where Hannah stood cleaning up the dishes from cooking and she looked up at him her dark blue eyes questioning.

"Hannah can you take care of this? I'll need you to replace the table cloth too, I need to go check on him." Claude says as he looked into Hannah's eyes, it was a strange interaction they shared, not where they were even friends but not just aquantices, but in a way that they knew OF each other and acknowldged each other as equals slightly but it was an icy thin surface they had between each other. As they stared each other down, Claude almost silently dared her to refuse to doing this and he had to hold back a small little smirk.

"Yes, I'll take care of it." Hannah says a bit stiffly as she nodded and took the table cloth from him.

He spun around speeding off in the direction Alois had taken, when he had noticed at that moment that the wash room door was closed. He stopped walking and turned towards the door as her heard a soft little swishing of water and he opened the door and what he saw scared him far beyond his years. There on the floor laid Alois's clothes all still soaking wet from when he had spilled the water but most of the buttons were missing so he knew he had difficulty taking his clothes off. Then he realized one thing much to fast as he ran over to the tub there laid Alois under the water looking horribly palid and Claudeswore hfelt his heart stop. He yanked the boy righut of the water making half of it splosh out of the tub, bu despite how warm or hot the water was Alois felt chilled and he wasn't responding at all as Claude's eyes widened he placed Alois on the floor and he began doing what his instinct told him to do. He began pounding and thumping the boy's chest right above his heart and he blew air into his lungs every once in a while and he began thumping his hands, his left over his right, and kept up the same thought when he swore he felt a scream bubbling up in his throat as he stared at Alois's palid face. Why the hell did I leave you alone?' Claude thought to himself both panicked and angry at himself and the situation as he continued to thump his heart forcing it to move and he blew air into his lungs until his chest began to expland and Claude's glasses had falled right off and he did the one thing he felt, with the fear bubbling up, that he needed to do.

" _ **ALOIS**_!" He screams loudly hoping, wherever it was that Alois had gone too, that was outside of his body which Claude could feel that he had indeed slipped off somewhere else, that he hoped that Alois could hear him. " _ALOIS_!" He screams once more as he realized his vision was blurry and felt warmth across his face. He was crying and once he realized this he just kept screaming Alois's name over and over and over again tears sliding down faster the longer Alois went without responding.


	4. Just Stay With Me

**Just so some people do know this chapter was a little bit rushed Dx. I'm also sorry that it's so short but I wanted to do the fourth chapter tonight before I throw myself into my school work so here it is! After this I'll do my best to update more but please, enjoy it! ^^^**

* * *

Alois was surrounding by a bright light, he looked around though he couldn't truly see anything or so it felt like it, his blue eyes seemed darker somehow within the light his hair much lighter and his eyes widened a bit. He had no idea where he was up until, with the sound of a beating wings caught his attention and everything suddenly cleared out. There sitting on a rock was a beautiful woman, she had long beautifully curved deep brown hair and soft yet large looking deep ocean blue eyes and a soft smile curved her lips as her white dressed swirled within a soft breeze softly and he sucked in a breath when he looked at the large white wings on her back.

"Alois." She says her voice soft like music as they looked at one another, her with an almost sad motherly look and Alois with complete shock.

"A. . . Am I d-dead?" He stutters out his eyes wide as he stared at the woman trying to hide his trembling when the woman got up off the rock walking towards him and, though he hated to really somewhat be touched by anyone other than Claude, the feel of her putting her warm hand on his cheek was more than welcoming to him.

"Yes you are but Alois you are in a Contract with the Spider aren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then, Alois, it is simply not your time to come to this plain."

"What plain?"

"Well you see this is the plain where most humans come to be destined to their final stop before moving on to the Afterlife."

"B-But I was never made to go to Heaven."

"Yes sad as that is, sweet gently Alois, you are indeed going to go to Hell that you already knew but there's a way for you to escape that fate."

"Is there?"

"There is Alois, its your decision to make, even after you leave this plain you still have the choice and you can call on me."

"But who are you? What's your name?"

"I am what humans call, your Guardian Angel, and my name is Monique." She replies a sweet smile curving over her beautiful, yet pale looking face.

"Monique." He murmurs softly as Monique's smile brightened. "Do I simply just call out your name then, IF I'm to make a decision?"

"Yes but you can also call for me with your mind too, in case you don't want the Spider to find out, he'll try to take you away from us Alois, he just wants you for himself. Truly do you want to go somewhere you'll be loved, cherished and completely happy? Or do you want to spend an eternity with that demon."

"I. . . I-"

"ALOIS!" Alois cut off speaking as his eyes widened and as did the angel's as the voice boomed around the etheral plain."ALOIS!" With that second time Alois understood who's voice it was.

"CLAUDE!" He screams and the entire place shattered like that of a dream.

claude stared at Alois's pale face and just as he was to give up Alois spluttered and coughed, the bathwwater rised out of his chest as Claude rushed to life his head up and he vomited the rest of the water as he gasped for a breath and he trembled softly. He looked up at Claude, his ice blue eyes wide and almost glazed over as he stared into his butlers golden eyes and he threw his arms around Claude, unable to help his trembling at all. Claude blinked rapily at the sudden hug but he responded to it immediately, squeezing Alois's thin fram as his t ears kept trickling down though some part of him told him to stop they wouldn't stop sliding down.

"Claude you are crying. Why are you crying?" Alois murmurs softly yet it sounded like a croak as he pulled back looking almost tired as he stared up at Claude who's eyes widened then he just smiled shaking his head surprising him.

"Alois you scared me so much. You should have told me were you had been planning on going you could've died I was sure that you did." Claude says his lips trembling like the smile was going to crash any moment as tears welled up more in his eyes making Alois's own blue eyes widen. Both at the tears and at Claude saying his name.

"I deeply apologize Claude." He croaks again still sounding like a murmur and Claude lifted him up holding him tightly to his chest as he trembled.

"Come now, I don't think you should be doing paper work or anything today, you need to rest for now. Restore your strength." He says walking out of the wash room and towards his bedroom slowly as Alois trembled softly. Once they got there Claude set Alois on the bed and he grabbed Alois's clothes dressing him in only a shirt, boxers and pants. Alois shifted as Claude pulled the blankets down and he picked Alois up bridal style and laid him down pulling the blankets around him tightly and just as he turned to walk away Alois's hand shot out grabbing his tail coat making Claude blink turning to look at Alois who stared up at him with large almost baby blue eyes instead of the original ice blue color.

"Stay with me." He simply says looking up into Claude's gold eyes, which widened softly then a gentle smile curved gently over his lips as he nodded softly.

"Yes, your highness." He replies smiling and Alois, surprising him once again, pulled the blankets back and looked at him smiling a bit himself and Claude climbed into the bed and laid next to him and Alois cuddled up gently against Claude who smiled softly as they both shut there eyes in unison and drifted off to sleep, even Claude surprising as that was because he never allowed himself to sleep but this was an exception.

Claude woke up later on feeling strangely warm and a body pressed aganist him. He opened his eyes stretching softly as he took in the setting sun through the window when he shifted his eyes down to look at Alois. He laid there, sleeping deeply, his skin had returned to its natural coloring which Claude felt relief for but it was sort of. . . adorable. His hand was curled around his cheek, ((A/N: The best way to think of it is when you see like a little sibling or niece or nephew maybe a baby cousin, sleeping and their hand's curled near their cheek its the best way I can describe the whole hand curl thing)) his dark colored lashes rested heavily on his cheeks almost, his cow lick stood out crazily along with a few other pieces of his hair and his breath was completely even yet deep sounding. He was the pure essence of innocence, he was like the sweetest most tempting angel anyone could ever see. He smiled to himself softly as he slid his glove off and stroked Alois's bare cheek softly when the boy's lashes fluttered softly making Claude freeze before pulling his hand away just as Alois opened his eyes and he stretched out groaning softly.

"Hello, your highness. Are you thirsty at all? Hungry?" He asks looking at Alois as he shifted to sit up and actually sat up half way but once again, just like before, he stopped him from completing the mototion.

"Don't move." Alois murmured sleepily his blue eyes foggy with sleep as he pulled on Claude gently who laid back down nodding softly as he laid one his side facing him.

"I won't move, not until you say, your highness." He says smiling a little bit, he couldn't help it after all! The boy was being utterly childish and adorable at the moment that he couldn't help not smiling or moving from his spot.

"Good." He replies his eyes sliding shut slowly as he a small sleepy smile curved over Alois's lips and he yawned loudly. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"Your Highness-"

"No Claude I don't want to move right now."

"Why not?"

"Because. . . Because. . . " Alois says seeming to wake up more as his sharp blue eyes looked at him stammaring and Claude noticed a soft blush creeping its way up to Alois's cheeks.

"Because why?"

"Just because! I don't need to explain myself to you." He growls softyl making Claude smile slightly chuckling a bit. Then he shifted sitting up much to Alois's disappointment.

"Let me go get you something to eat and drink Your Highness, you can eat it in bed. Alright?" Claude asks tilting his head which made Alois narrow his eyes softly.

"Fine." He say stubbornly and Claude nodded walking off almost quickly and he shut the door softly behind him. Alois sighed softly laying his head against the pillows pouting softly.

"Why didn't you just stay with me Claude? Perhaps that would have been both too much and reveiled too much. . . "He mumbles to himself sighing again nad laid face first in the bed his golden brows pulled together tightly as he stared intently at the pillows. He felt a small pang hit his chest and he closed his eyes burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. _'Don't you see Claude? Can't you tell? I'm yours. . .I've always been yours just as you've always been mine. . '_ He thought to himself wanting to escape his feelings but it was impossible. His heart thudded when he thought of the man's name, his face blushed when he conjurred up his face, his mind raced a thousand miles per minute every time Claude said something, his mouth got dry when he tried to think of something to say to the man but it always comes out rude or mean. He wanted to be different so desperately did he want that.

"Here's your food your highness." Claude says loudly through the door then he opened it. He pushed the cart in and Alois sat up his hair standing out crazily as he looked up at Claude.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"I. . . I want to ask you something." He mumbles looking down at his hands, for the first time he felt utterly shy and awkward for asking the question that formed in his mind as his cheek heated up slowly to a deep dark crimsn color.

"what is it Your Highness?" Claude asked sound just a touch worried as he looked right at Alios's burning face.

"Nothing nothing its fine, I'm just hungry and thirsty, its making my head loopy, can I have my drink and food please?" Alois asks for the first time, or well the second time something was a first for him, he asked politely for his food instead of demanding for it and Claude seemed to snap himself out of his intense feeling.

"Oh oh yes of course your Highness here." He says rushing to get his words out as he sat the tray down onto Alois's lap who didn't say anything and began slowly eating just a simple bowl of soup and he continued eating it in silence. He took occasionaly sips of his water.

 _'I wonder. . . what would have Claude's answer have been if I had asked him?'_ Alois thought to himself as he took two more sips from his cup of water looking down purposely.

 _'What was it he wanted to ask me?'_ Claude began wondering to himself the question popping up and they continued to sit there in a complete silence as Alois ate and once he finished Claude took it away.

Alois sighed softly feeling tired all over again and he felt completely weak still, even though he had just woken up from sleeping and he shoved his face between his pillows. He hated being tired sometimes, it was so damn annoying! His eyes slid shut no matter how hard he tried to keep them open and it was pissing him off badly but his eyes shut, his breth slowed down no matter how angry he was and he slowly slid off to sleep but it was gradual, he was half way to sleep when he felt the bed creak and without turning he knew it was Claude that was sitting there and he fell asleep feeling suddenly much more safe with him being there as he finally gave in and passed out from his exhaustion.


	5. Alois's Love And Secret

**Hey people, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I know I updated the other chapters with no problems, but now I decided to update it once again, before next Tuesday, but please, no matter how short it is please enjoy this chapter. It'll be kinda worth it depending on how some people like it but enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Laying next to Alois, Claude rested his head against his gloved hand, watching Alois sleep peacefully and deeply. That was until a flash of white outside got his attention quickly, making him alert as he slid out of the bed silently walking to the window and saw a finger outside beckoning him. He looked once more at Alois who laid on his side sleeping deeply and he ran out of the room leaving the door open and ran outside. He opened the manors doors only to realize it was indeed raining outside much to his surprise as he stepped outside and when he stopped his eyes, they landed on a woman, with long deep dark brown hair and large, almost cold blue eyes despite how deep the color was. If anyone saw her they'd just think she was a lost woman, possibly mentally ill for wandering around in the dead of night,especially in the pouring rain but it was the winds, big white fluttery wings behind her back, that made Claude narrow his gold eyes at the woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asks icily staring at the woman.

"I am here for Alois." She replies just as icily as her eyes badly. But the fact she said she was here for Alois made something in him still very quickly.

"Why would you be here for Alois? I am here for him as alwasys there need not be another for him I am all he needs."

"That's what you think, you just want the poor boy for himself!"

"Of course I do! He's **MY** master!"

"Well I am only on this earthy plain because I offered him a way out of his contract with **YOU**."

". . . What do you mean?" Claude asks his voice quieter as his hands clenched tight enough they trembled softly.

"I can give him a way out, a way from you and a path to Heaven."

"He won't do that." He says quickly as a reply but it also sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh really now. Tell me just how well do you even know your master."

"I know him well enough to know he wouldn't give up on our Contract just like that!" He snaps glaring hatefully at the woman who just smiled.

"He did seem very intrigued however when I told him of a way out," She says then the smile disappeared from her face as she glared back at him." But YOU had to go and ruin his decision by shouting for him, loud enough that he heard you all the way from the other plain!"

"That was the plan! I wanted him back I knew he slipped off but you just confirmed all my suspicions. And-" He began until he got a prickle on his Mark that Alois was shouting for him inside the manor and he turned, quite rudely at that, and began walking away.

"Excuse me! I thought butlers were to be polite!" She shouts suddenly losing her facade of being the sweet innocent woman she really was but the anger won over it.

"My master calls for me. This conversation is over." He says with finality as he began walking through the front door slamming it shut and used his speed to get to Alois's room much faster where he knocked on the door rather politely.

"Come in Claude." Alois shouts and he walked in.

"Alois are-"

"Why did you leave me alone Claude?" Alois asks suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper as Claude looked at him.

"Your Highn-"

"No! Tell me why it was you left me?" He says sharply as he lifted his head staring at Claude. He was surprised to see tears welling and gathering in his blue eyes as Alois glared a bit.

"There was simply something I needed to see to your highness I was-"\

"No. Just go Claude, please just go." He says rolling onto his side as a few tears slithered down and Claude hesitated before bowing though Alois kept his back to him.

"I will your Highness I shall see you in the morning." And with that, Claude turned and walked out shutting the door. Alois started to cry just a little more, wondering where it was that Claude went and why he suddenly felt hurt at him being gone but before he could delve into his thoughts a presence got his attention and he sat up his tears slid and dripped off his face.

"Alois, sweet, timid loving Alois, my dear why is it you are crying?" Monique says staring at Alois a soft sad look crossing her features.

"C-Claude left me alone and I sent him away, I thought it'd be the right choice but I feel so-so sad about it. I don't understand it at all!" He cries, for the first time ever, Alois hurls himself at Monique his head instantly resting into the spot under her chin, her arms enfolded him gently, her wings doing the same making him feel comfortable.

"Alois, my lovely, you needn't cry over a demon. Alois tell me are you happy with Claude truly?" She asks making his mind, once again, stutter and freeze as he attempted to think of an answer. "I know how you feel towards him but my dear, he's a demon, he _can't_ return those feelings to you. Me on the other hand, me or humans, could return the feelings instantly. You know what you must do Alois, why put yourself though your longing, your blooming pain, when you could throw it away and come with me, to a place with nothing but love and happiness.

"B-But I. . . love Claude. I truly do, we've both been together for so long now, I know I love him, that much is clear to me deep down in my soul, the last pure thing I can ever hold within myself is that part of me."

"It is sad that Claude, could never return your feelings but Alois tell me. Do you want to come with me? Away from the pain? From the future rejection Claude could possibly give you? Wouldn't you want to avoid it?" Monique asks but gently as she stares at Alois, who sat still, thinking deeply sorting through his thoughts. "Alois?"

"I. . . I think that I. . . "He says stammering a bit as he stared downwards at his hands clenching them tightly together.

"You what?

"I want to. . I think I want to. . . "He tried to string his words together as Monique looked at him her deep blue eyes holding nothing but patience as she kept her gaze on Alois.

"What is it Alois? Say it I know you can." She encourages gently looking at him smiling a bit.

"I think I want to-" He begins to say fully when his door slammed open and Claude stood there his gold eyes a burning flame as he took in the sigh of the Angel sitting next to Alois.

"Alois!" He growls out hurrying in and he did one action, one movement, Alois never expected to come from Claude. He grabbed the back of Alois's shirt, dragged him across the bed, and held the boy in his arms, holding him tight to his chest in fact.

"C-Claude-" Alois stutters out his ice blue eyes wide as he stared up at the man who was busy glaring at the Angel.

"Damn demon,"She growls, just as low as Claude had as she glared at the man. "He was about to give me his answer!"

"Even so he-"

"You don't know do you demon?"

"I don't know what." He snarls but some part of his mind felt worried at the way Alois's body tensed up slightly.

"Well all I must say is if you do not know, truly and honestly, then it is not for me to tell." She says smirking widely at the angry and perplexed look on the demons face. "Thatis something you must ask your master, what Alois tells me he must tell you himself." She continues on, and Alois relaxed slightly.

"He told you something but not me? Your just a damn Angel! Your not trustworthy an-"

" _Oh I'm not trustworthy!?_ I think your confusing things with yourself, I am the most trustworthy creature and or person Alois will ever know, but for now I have business to attend too." She says going out of the window her large white wings unfurling and she took of into the sky much to Alois's amazement.

"Alois." Claude says putting Alois down as gold eyes met blue.

"Yes Claude?" He replies feeling breathless but he didn't let the man see, he didn't want him to see.

"What is it she was talking about me not knowing?"

"Claude-"

"No tell me." Claude says roughly yet curiously some part of him hoping it doesn't sound as though he was angry. Alois sighed softly.

"Claude I. . . "


	6. His Decision

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a tiny bit short but maybe it isn't to some people, but this might be the last update for this story I can manage for now, summer school starts tomorrow sadly. But I will be working on more chapters whenever I can and upload when I have the chance but enjoy this chapter! You just might have to use your imagination for now on what shall happen :3. It might seem kinda cliff hangerish to some people but I'm just a wicked person like that but please I do hope people like this chapter. ^^**

* * *

Alois trailed off on his words, he couldn't get them out. He stared down at his lap, away from Claude's piercing gold eyes and he felt his face heat up as his hands clenched into fists on his knees. What was Claude going to say anyways? He took deep breaths that filled up the empty silence and space as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly his face turning a dark red. He didn't want to say it but. . . but Claude was looking at him and waiting. HIs heart sounded suddenly loud in his ears and kep t his eyes suht, his hands fisted so tightly they trembled softly.

"Claude I. . I think I have. . . um feelings for you." He says turning his head opening his ees staring at the floor his face beat red as the words hung in the air.

"What kind of feelings?" Claude suddenly asks it sounded much louder than when Alois broke the silence and he felt like flinching.

"Good feelings. Likeness. Fondeness. But. . I'm in love with you Claude." Alois says much softer and quieter than ever before in his entire life and Claude stood up quickly barely even moving the bed and he walked out opening the door and Alois watched him surprisingly shocked tears rising in his eyes as he watched Claude walk out towards the door.

"Claude!" He shouts out in vain hoping that the man would turn around as his tears slid down fast and Claude stood still. "Claude, please don't go."

"Your Highness it is. . . not proper for a master to feel that way towards his butler nor is it proper for the butler to accept or return those feelings. It cannot be, a master and mere servant. You shouldn't feel this way Alois, you know what is to become of us anyhow. We won't be together long, the contract is near completion, feelings cannot be thrown into this. I am deeply sorry Alois but. . I cannot return your feelings"

"Cannot or will not." Alois responds icily the tears dripping off his chin as he glared horribly at Claude's, who said nothing and opened the door, stepped out and Alois felt his heart crack, all he wanted was Claude, someday he had sworn he'd be nicer, stronger, someone worth the while for Claude he swore it! But. . But. . "But I am no one to him." He whispers softly agony etched into every one of his features as he sniffled softly.

He sat there like that sniffling hard and a small whimper slid out of his lips and he kept rubbing his eyes with his clenched fists as the tears just kept sliding down and he bit down on his bottom lip hard and he felt a ribbon of anger coiling around him. Why did Claude have to say that? He was so mean sometimes. . .' _So what if our contract was almost up I c-'_ His thought stopped off as his blue eyes widened. He could just end the contract now if he truly wanted too, he had an angel, a beautiful once at that could actually brealk his contract right now if that's how Claude felt.

Because its how the man felt, Alois felt like getting away from him, if the demon didn't want to return his feelings, and believed it was far to late in their contract to share feelings and for him to accept Alois's love, then he'll get away, he didn't **WANT** to spend eternity in hell with that man, he'll go far away, until he was old enough to live on his own! Yea that's what he'll do! So. . why was he crying still? Why won't the tears stop? They just kept welling and falling over. That's when he became distinctly aware that Monique was in the room with him not that he minded that too much.

"Oh Alois." Monique says as she sat next to him, glowing softly in the thick darkness as she looked at Alois sadly.

"I'm not in the mood anymore for the damn games with anyone, especially you." He says in a sharp tone his tears gushing down and he wiped at them half heartedly.

"Alois, tell me dear, do you want to come with me? Is there even much for you to stay here for?" She asks as she looked at him a frown settling over her lips and Alois stared up at her, his ice blue eyes dark with his crazy sea of emotions as his tears fell down like clear diamonds and he nodded very quickly and she smiled.

"Then come into my arms, and away we will go, your contract will be broken once we are far, far away from Claude I promise you this." She says in her sweet, soft voice and held open her arms which Alois threw himself into, something he didn't think he would ever truly do and Monique held him to her tightly, tighter than he could have ever expected anyone to truly hold him in such a way. "Close your eyes, it will be quite a scare to you how we will get far away so you should keep your eyes shut until you are notified to open them, okay?"

"Okay." Alois says nodding and he closed his eyes a small part of him protested he shouldn't do this, just because he had been rejected but he was doing it and he was going to be much happier now. He could feel it and someday, maybe he wouldn't even care about Claude anymore. Maybe he'll ask to get his memory wiped of the man but as the light got brighter and brighter around them and he didn't feel like he was on the ground anymore and the wind was whiping and stinging his cheeks he felt, for the first time in his entire life really, he felt genuine happiness.

Claude, at this time, sat in his room, head in his hands as the other servants went to their rooms to sleep, something he didn't give in to immediately. No the conversation he had with Alois kept echoing in his mind, until he couldn't truly think of anything else, much less think of sleeping! He sighed softly wondering over and over if he truly made the right decision by saying what he said. Was he to rough? Too cold? What went wrong?

He sighed again laying down on his back staring up at his ceiling, for once he had take his glasses off and laid there for about twenty minutes before getting up and walked out off his room when, just as he started down the hall he felt a. . . sharp breaking feeling, like someone had taken scissors and cut a string fast and cruelly,and he gasped his hand going up to his chest as his godlen eyes widened greatly. What was going on with him? He took deep breaths trying to calm himself but. . .this pain targeting his hand and his chest now was so surreal, to painful to be real and he groaned doubling over. Not once had he ever felt this type of pain in his entire existence and he ran down the hall the pain getting more intense as the minutes went by fast.

He threw open Alois's bedroom door and was welcomed with the cold, stark room that once held the virbant signs of his master's existence, but it was so cold without him there and he ran around frantically and felt a cold breeze tickle his neck and he turned around quickly to see a pure white feather, swirling and floating in the wind and anger gripped him. His eyes shifted slowly to the menacing glowing pink color that swirled continuously and he growled, a sound the resonated up from his chest as his hand reached out, grabbed the feather and crushed it in his hand as his eyes narrowed, it was a look that would scare any human and he dashed to the window crouching in the window sill ready to jump out when he realized. . . he couldn't sense Alois anymore.

He couldn't tell where he went, it was like he simply vanished and his chest tightened, regret circled through him, though it was a small shred hidden under the anger. His last words had been indeed cruel and had caused the boy to cry, if he had known that would be the last thing said to his master he would've said something so much different!

He closed his eyes the anger was boiling him from the inside out. He always prided himself on being emotionless, like a rock or statue but his expression, his anger, it would send anyone running far, far away and he stared up at the dark sky utter hatred and loathing evident on his face. He would find Alois, whether it would take months or years, he would find the boy but before he can, he felt the tugging to return to hell, he needed to go back, at least for now and he could tell the others had returned and he himself needed too. He sighed softly standing up right and if a human had seen him all they would see is the form of a man slowly disappearing like smoke or like a shadow.

"Oh yes, Alois, I shall find you and you shall be mine once again. . "He murmurs as he vanished slowly already half way gone and a loud laugh burst from his lips echoing through the dark night as he disappeared totally from the world and went on his way to Hell.


	7. He Found Him

**Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back but only temporarily though! This weekend, meaning Friday through Monday, I will be able to update a little bit more hopefully.^^ Enjoy this chapter however, there's a. . .kinda sorta sexy things in this one Dx. I'm sorry if no one likes it but you know. . .for now its just kinda what I wanted to do, at least until I switched to focusing on Alois, I wanted to at least show Claude in Hell and what happens, there might be talk of a couple contracts but I'm just gonna sped it up by just jumping it forward some years and its kinda sorta a bit the best I can do or at least for right now but I promise the chapters will be better soon, until then please enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

"Claude Faustus." One name, one loud booming voice and one echoing room was enough to make Claude stare downwards at theground instead of up at the person. Being in Hell was much more. . . rougher than he truly remembered it being. He stayed silent for he knew he could not explain himself at the moment.

"Faustus, I know you lost the boy. I know he was not. . .your favorite master but you must continue on, keep making contract, keep feeding on souls, but. I want you, when the time is right, whether it be years or months, I want you to go and find that Trancy boy." The voice says sounding loud and echoey and he knew it was simply from the room.

Claude nodded once again then shifted lifting his head to stare upwards. The man who had spoke was utterly beautiful, he has the thickest more captivating blood red hair that still seemed bright as though it was formed and welded with the fire element itself,though the stores and the old myths were that Lucifer's (( **A/N: He can be referred to as, Satan, The Devil whatever you call him I just like using the name Lucifer :3** )) eyes were pure black, he knew this but the eyes he stared up into were of no eyes anyone would hope to see and no other human nor demon could possess such a color. Lucifer's eyes his irises were the lovely yet such a fiercely brilliant orange color, it was the color of the sky just as the sun is setting it was like looking at a sunset just to stare into his eyes, Claude's gold eyes were not one of a kind, there was maybe two other demons with the same color but Lucifer's eyes, they would ALWAYS be one of a kind, no other demon was allowed nor could they ever achieve such a color. His skin was marble white like the polished stone it was, every part of him was like an angelic perfection.

"Then go. Get out of my sight, I have nothing more to speak of with you." Lucifer says his voice louder than before his gorgeous orange eyes glaring once with annoyance and Claude nodded turning. He understood perfectly and he sighed softly when he left the room. Lucifer was never one to fight with so he didn't utter a word but his teeth suddenly ground together.

 _'Dammit Alois where did you go?'_ He thinks to himself as he marches to his chamber his hands clenched tightly to his sides as his eyes burned a fierce gold color, like fires burned in his eyes other than the gold and he sighed out angrily looking at the ground.

"Hello Faustus, or well if the truth be told that isn't your true name now is it." A woman says smirking widely as she looked at Claude who looked back at her emotionless. Lilith. She stepped out of the shadows, her long thick black hair curled at her waist gently and her dark brown eyes were playful as she walked over to him, a silky black robe clung to her like a second skin and stood in front of Claude, who was trying his best not to cross his eyes as at the woman.

"Anyways, Hello Staudune." She says flawlessly sliding the tip of her finger down from his chest slowly to his stomach then down near his hips and her smirk turned wicked as she stared up at him with her large brown eyes trying her best to look a bit cute.

"Hello, Lilith." He replies stonily trying his best to forget the finger trailing down and all around. He knew what she wanted and he couldn't really deny her, despite her ranking she was all but married to Lucifer actually, but Lucifer didn't care what Lilith did so long as she always came back to him which she always did.

"Come now Staudune, what's with that coldness? I thought we could be friends." She says pressing her body up against his in a seductive like movement, her leg pressing between both of his and he felt like cringing away which was a new reaction to him.

"Its not coldness."

"But it sure seems that way. Come now,Staudune, let me warm you up in the way I know how."She purrs out grinning widely a soft blush dusting at her cheeks andd grabbed his hand running down the hall. He followed with her not truly saying a word all the while some dread was coiling up in him, a first for the demon, he never felt that way before.

"Lilith what if I were to say no?" He says as she dragged him into her room, the entire place was filled with a bright red and her bed had the most silkiest silk imaginable that was a deep dark red and she paused her back to him.

"But what if I said I wanted you Staudune, that I've ben craving your touch since you've been gone?"

"Lilith being the demoness that you are I think I'd have a hard time believing that truly.

"Oh. . . but wouldn't you want to try? Its been so many years since you've last touched me Staudune, so long since I've seen you." She says turning to face him, her hands clutching the robe and she let it go swiftly.

The robe dropped down and Claude really couldn't resist, to just once, roam his eyes over her to see what it was he used to desire. Lilith was beautiful that much was clear, her skin was white like milk and cream, so silky to the touch,she had curves in all the right places, she had a beautiful flare of hips that he eyed slightly for a second. Her thighs were very plump certainly not thin, she was always glorying in the fact she was indeed chubby, but as she turned slowly he couldn't help admiring her ass, it looked like it could flow out of his hands easily if he were to cup it and he blinked clearing his throat softly. Lilith turned back around grinning when his eyes finally swept up her belly to her breasts. They were large,large enough that he knew they wouldn't fit within his hands, her nipples were hard from the cold or arousal he couldn't tell but he could feel something coiling up in the she began walking towards Claude and sat herself down on his lap her legs spread widely as she straddled his waist. There was a. . . strange smell in the air and it was affecting his body, his thoughts and his mind, he couldn't stop his body from tensing at all and he stared at her intently. She then lifted a cold hand to trace Claude's lips softly as she leaned in just a hairs length away.

"Are you sure you want to say no?" She whispers against his lips and she rolled her hips in a large circle, pressing herself against his growing erection and she grinned.

"Because it doesn't seem that way to me." She leaned in kissing him deeply and his cheeks, surprisingly flushed a deep ruby had no control over himself at that moment whatever this. . scent or smoke, whatever the hell it was from he felt nothing but lust at the moment and he gripped Lilith tightly by her hips. She grinned widely.

He felt a soft moan crawling its way up his throat, he grinded up against her his cock twitching and aching so badly he felt like screaming out. He growled softly when she grinded back against him, her bare skin radiated an intense heat that he wanted to be wrapped within it and he stared up at her with heavy lided burning gold smiled grinding against him more rolling and pressing her hips to his before undoing the buttons on his shirt, tearing it in half in the process taking it off of him and let her hands wander over his bare chest smirking and grinning the entire time. He knew this game. The game she loved to play whenever he came back to Hell, the one where she can fuck him then rub it in whenever she can whenever she seems him afterwards. He panted then did something that actually shocked Lilith greatly. He shoved her off his lap, his face flushed and he stood up his legs trembled softly as he ran to the door throwing it open getting fresh air into his lungs and he turned running all the way to his room still panting. He slammed his door shut closing his eyes leaning his head against the door.

He let out a low breath. No Hell certainly what he remembered it to be and he suddenly felt a craving, a craving to be with Alois. Despite the truth he spoke those words to Alois in his bedroom, he knew he didn't want to respect those words, he wanted to be with Alois right now. Now and immediately but. . . he had no idea where the boy was. No idea and some part of him sudeenly throbbed softly with pain that made his eyes widened softly and briefly before shutting his eyes feeling an itching to make a contract and he got a new shirt on and after buttoning it up quickly he pulled a black tailcoat on and walke out of his room letting out a low breath. He needed to be solid and cool, he was going to FORCE himself to forget about the blonde haired, blue eyes mini terror of the name of Alois, he could do that, he would! He let out a breath marching down the hall almost, speeding up when he passed by Lilith's door and he went down the hall to double large black doors and he shoved it open, it truly was a sight to behold, the requests, those seeking help, they lit up of different colors that actually fascinated Claude.

Deep indigo, violet, pink, seething red, sunset orange, flaming and bold yellows, it was all so beautiful and they all constantly changed colors. He walked towards a piercing violet one picking it up within his hand. He knew the request was just for a lover, just someone to be there for them until the end and he lifted one finger poking the little sphere, and it rippled then seemed to almost swallow Claude whole as he went to the place the request was made. He hoped this time in his life would be over very soon. He was in a parlor room, he walked forward staying in his human form, knowing it was a woman and he didn't want to frighten the poor girl. She looked up tears slipping down her pale white face slightly yet quickly, sher had the largest green eyes and long thick black hair that was beautiful and he let out a soft breath hoping time would go by quickly. The years were gonna be a long time that he was sure of it.

 _Three Years Later ((A/N: Time hop! ^^))_

Alois laid out on the ground, the sand was hot almost scalding against his bare back as he closed his eyes placing his hands behind his hands behind his head. He was seventeen now and he truly felt happier than he ever had, he felt like the old him was dead like he had shedded another layer of his skin like a snake. He let out a soft sigh of contentment as thwaves crashed softly and he opened up to look at the vast blue sky, it was so beatiful, such a deep majestic blue. He smiled softly to himself as he shut his eyes again stretching out, he was about five foot eleven so he was just maybe a few inches off from being six feet tall. He sighed softly thinking to himself when he heard the sound of someone kicking sand and he knew it was Monique and when he looked up his blood all but ran cold, becoming ice within his veins, freezing him from the inside out and the hot sun did nothing to warm him up.

His ice blue eyes widened greatly and his lips parted in a sort of frightened yet awed look as he stared up into Claude's golden, yet furious looking, eyes and his black hair was the same, perfect and tidy the same as everything else on his body which made him blink rapidly staring up at the man staying frozen in the sand but then Claude got this. . . strange look on his face that Alois had never seen before and then Claude's mouth opened to speak and the words sent just icicles through his blood along with that icy feeling but it was fear, cold hearted fear this time.

"Alois I can't believe I finally found you."


	8. Claude Makes A Promise

Alois's eyes widened as a soft tremble took a hold of the boy, as he stared up at Claude and he immediately jumped up backing away quickly, he was so tall now but Claude was still about an inch or two taller than him, but still he had reason to fear the Spider demon. Though the dread and apprehension filled Alois, some part of his heart sang with those words, some part of him was happy Claude had been looking for him but he also thoughs painful words Claude had uttered that night three years ago and he was suddenly angry with the man for saying them. He didn't care at the moment that he had been searching for him, he wanted to slap, punch, claw and stab Claude so he understood how he felt at that point in time, what his words had done to him.

He narrowed his eyes at Claude who stared at him a soft expression coating the man's face. _'I don't care, I don't care,I don't care I DO NOT CARE!'_ He thinks angrily as he glared at Claude and they stood like that just in silence and Alois just kept silently cursing the man as he felt tears press against his eyes and when eh felt it he turned immediately feeling shock roll off of Claude and he marched forward toward the house that Monique had, her manor was white and beautiful, so pristine, she allowed Alois add color into the place so it was evenly balanced but he heard the soft footsteps of Claude following him. He clenched his jaw hard enough he heard a small grinding noise as his hands clenched and curled into fists and he looked over his shoulder at the man glaring almost. . . hatefully.

"Go away Claude." He says his glare intensifying by the second.

"But Alois, I thought you would be happy to see me for I want to talk to you.I just want to know why you left. "

"No! I don't want to speak to you Claude! Why would I want to speak to the one that denied my feelings by saying he can't without explaining, so why the bloody hell should I have to explain what appened and why I left to you!"

"You disappeared on me in the night! Right after I said I couldn't not that I didn't return them!" Claude shouts, breaking his cold facade that shocked Alois but he just shook his head, a sad smile curving over his lips as he looked at Claude.

"I think your just three years shy of telling me that. You're too late Claude." He says softly yet that sadness enchoed within his voice.

Turning to go when Claude suddenly ran forward catching Alois by surprise by grabbing the his slender wrist tightly whiping him around and his lips crashed down ahrd on Alois's making his eyes widen again his sadness and anger disappearign as suddenly as it had formed. His cheeks flushed to a deep crimson and his body took up that low soft tremble as Claude wrapped his arms around his still form, his lips just moving softly against Alois's in an explanation almost and Alois felt tears well in his eyes then slip down his burning hot cheeks, his arms going around Claude his hands resting on his back then clenched his coat tightly as his lips moved kissing Claude back, the tears weren't stopping at all instead they seemed to run down faster.

Love. Isn't that what he always wanted? To feel loved and wanted? Isn't that right? He tried to come up with the answers to the questions that popped up in his mind as the tears slipped down quickly,his hands beginning to tremble with how tight and hard he clenched his hands and he pressed himself against Claude losing himself softly in the man's embrace loving every second, loving the feel of Claude's lips moving against his, loved the silky cool material of Claude's tail coat, loved the heat coming off of Claude's body warming him down to his core as he stood there clutching at him, never wanting to let go. . . Until he realized something.

As much as he loved this kiss, wanted it to go on for eternity, Claude was a demon. . .Claude could easily lie to him, THIS could be a lie, this warm, fluttery feeling, yes he understood it could be his own feelings, but still Claude could manipulate those feelings. Just thinking it caused his heart to crack and he wretched himself away from Claude with a loud sob backing up several feet his tears dripping down onto the sand. What did Claude hope to achieve? His soul? He could have it! His heart? Claude. . . Claude already had that whether he understood, whether Alois was willing about it.

"Don't do that again Claude." Alois says his voice wavering softly as the tears welled up and slid down in a never evnding cycle, his body already felt cold without Claude's warmth.

"Alois-"

"No. Please just. . . never do that again and please. . . just please go." He says again his tears coming faster as he pressed a trembling hand to his mouth looking down then turned and walked up to Monique's manor, where he could sob and cry all he wanted about he sai but it was true, every touch he had shared then, that kiss was going to hurt him bad enough, whether Claude spoke the truth or not, was going to haunt his mind, whether he wanted to go with Claude was going to haunt him for a long time. Just as it had been when he was deciding to stay with Claude or go with Monique when he had been fourteen. He swallowed hard as if to dislodge the lemon he had in his throat that was the cause of the tears, and continued walking. **((A/N: You knowi n books how there's always a lump or some people say lemon, when their really upset? That's just what it is that I'm using to describe with, I figured some people would be like 'what the hell! a lemon!?' anyways sorry for this little intrusion on the story.))**

Claude watched Alois walk away, up to that bright polished looking white manor and he felt his heart suddenly clench in a way that surprised him deeply. Him a demon was feeling. . .pain? He put a hand on his chest and he felt a wetness sliding down his face and he lifted a hand swiping at it and what was on his fingers was a sparkly, liquid substance which made his eyes widen. Tears. He was crying! He scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He never felt more confused or pathetic in his entire existence, the tears that fell down, it was just strange but it felt like it was a sign of weakness on his part.

No he wasn't going to give up, that would be the very last thing he was going to do, now that he experienced such a deep, passionate kiss from Alois he was more determined than ever to have him for himself, to be the one to be with Alois wherever he went but he couldn't if Alois never wanted him to do that again. A shot of pain went through his heart making him gasp at the suddeness of it and he fell down onto his knees the tears dripping down again and he hated it! He hated it to the point he leet out a low growl glaring atthe ground when two feet were suddenly in his line of sight and he rubbed his eyes hard. It was Monique. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, some of her hair making its way out of the bun and cascading over her shoulders and framing her face, her blue eyes showed. . . pity? He glared upwards at her, his eyes flashing between gold and that swirling, chilling pinkish color.

"Claude Faustus. You truly look like a sad pathetic demon,even one of your status. Your true name is Staudune isn't it? I've heard of you and to see you crying like this is pretty hilarious to most but. . I take pity on you, even if your just a demon." She says seriously, her face showing nothing as her blue eyes met his flashing ones until they finally rested on his normal gold.

"What do you mean you 'take pity on me'? I don't need your damn pity!" He spits out angrily as he glared up at her again. "Your the one that took my master away, why shoudl you pity me?"

"I pity you because your tears, that I can tell, are true and genuine, straight from your heart." She says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone as a small smile pulled at her lips. "Besides Alois talks about you all the time, so its not really shocking I'd take pity on you."

"He. . talks about me?"

"Of course, don't you understand Claude? Alois love you! There's not one person on this planet he could love as deeply and purely as he loves you but." She hesitates slightly staring at him shifting, briefly considering if it was even her place to say it.

"What." He growls out softly shifting to his feet towering over her by a good foot. She was so short, only five foot two. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and her lip curled into a sneer briefly and they stood like that until Claude sighed out and looked down.

"Alois wants to be with you Claude." She sighs out after him shifting and moves her hands behind her back locking them together tightly.

"He does?"

"Yes he does, he wants to be but Claude, you all but broke his heart by rejecting his feelings. He got closed off after that so there's nothing I could truly do for you at this point."

"Can't I at least speak to him?"

"You heard what he said, he wants you to go Claude. He does not need you anymore."

"But still I was with him from the beginning! I should be with him now, he's just. . being stubborn."

"Even if he is being indeed stubborn, Claude you know as a butler, you must respect his wishes, if he says to go you go, if he says to not do something you don't do it so because he said he wanted you to go you need to go. I am sorry I cannot offer more than this, I cannot reveal all of Alois's secrets to you, for that's not my place to speak them."

"Even so, why must he order me away? He won't listen to me when I say that I couldn't return his feelings, not that I didn't want too, he didn't listen when I said I did return his feelings! He's just seeing and hearing what he wants to see and hear."

"You. . . truly feel the same for him?"

"Of course I do! I may be a demon and even though the feelings are incredibly strange, I know what they are and I do care for him."

"You care for him. Caring is not so much the same as loving him or so he would see it as that. I don't think pledging your love now would change anything, he's too stubborn by his pain to see or hear to reason, especially from you.

"I know." He says quietly staring downwards. He felt ready to give up, something he never thought he would do but that's what he was feeling. "I apologize for taking up precious time of yours and his, I shall go now." With those words he turned and started walking away as Monique chewed on her bottom lip before she made a blind decision.

"Claude!" She shouts and he stops looking over his shoulder at her. "Claude, would you stay up at my manor? You can try and win Alois over, I will give you a month, that's all you get and if the boy has not fallen and or returned a loving feeling to you, then you have to go, no questions asked."

"Of course, I shall take this seriously, as serious as I can be and I trust that you will not interferre with somethings?" He says raising a slight brow at the woman who narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I will not interferre with somethings, you are free to do as you please to win your Alois right back. Just don't. . play him, when this is over, if your serious then after this month is over I want to see you being with him as lovers or married people would be. Do you promise?"

"I promise."


	9. Conflicting Emotions

Walking up to the manor a part of Claude cringed just at how white the entire place was, he wasn't that much of a fan of white he preferred his own manor that just so happened to be pitch black but white. . . ugh it was always best never to get him started on the subject of the color. He held back his sharp, sarcastic comments back and when Monique turned to him she looked utterly serious.

"Claude I must talk to Alois. He needs to know you'll be staying here for a month, its mostly up to him if he wants and or allows you to even set foot in this manor."

"I thought the manor was yours."

"Yes it is mine but Alois like to have say in who is allowed within the manor itself, he cannot control who looks at it however, but he gets the final decision."

"That's just. . . "

"Watch it Claude. I suggest you keep comments, or half formed comments such as that, to yourself, it would not end well with Alois."

"Fine." He grumbled as Monique turned walking inside and he sighed gently crossing his arms taking in everything around him.

Surely only Alois would decide to come to such a place, some part of him smiled at the thought of it and he had to hold back a small laugh as he thought of this being the first place Alois would ever thing and decide to come to, as if it was bright enough, it wouldn't keep Claude away, Alois should've known this! He was a demon yes, bright light and the sun did make him uncomfortable but it was nothing he couldn't even handle, he didn't mind that fact that Alois thought he was clever, it made him want to laugh actually. Alois was. . . actually pretty handsome. He went from being a cute fourteen year old to a handsome seventeen year old all in the span of three years. Three years.

That was a hard concept for the demon to even accept, time went by much quicker almost to demons such as him, especially if they did not pay attention to it in the slightest bit but to look at Alois, to see how grown up he was it was hard to believe that it has truly been three years. Some part of him wanted to rush up to him, hug, squeeze and kiss him until he accepted that Claude felt the same exact way. Yes it took him three years to realize this but he needed to get it into Alois that it was how he felt he wanted to be able to share and express these feelings within him that kept seeming to grow larger and larger, much more intense. He let out an impatient breath as he waited for his verdict of whether he was able to go and stay or leave and never return but it seemed like an eternity with eery minute that passed by.

Monique walked into the house and went down the hall, the sun hit her hair bringing out the natural caramel highlights within her dark hair and she let out a low breath. She knew she made a mistake the instant she made a promise with the damn demon, he was hopeless! There was no way Alois could return his feelings now, not after what the damage that Claude inflicted on the poor boy. A small smirk pulled at her light pink lips as she paused in front of Alois's door, as a plan formed within her mind but she'd go over it later. She knocked on the door gently with her knuckles.

"Come in Monique!" Alois called through the door and she twisted the knob pushing it open and she walked in staring at Alois. He was utterly heart breakingly beautiful in the sunlight, his pale hair looked like it was spun out of the palest of golds and his his eyes the most beautiful light blue she'd ever seen.

"Alois I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Its about Claude."

". . . . Claude?"

"Yes, he had no where else to stay, I thought it should be best to let him stay here."

"Why would you think that Monique."

"I just wanted to be nice, its in my nature to do something like helping out another person."

"He isn't a person or shouldn't be considered as such he's just a demon."

"Well would it bother you so badly if he were to stay within the manor? For a month?"

"A month?!" He say incredulously as his eyes narrowed at Monique.

"Yes a month, its what I thought would be most appropriate."

". . . Fine. He may stay for a month, I want him to come in and talk with me however, I want to know what he says is true."

"Alright I shall go get him, he is right outside." With that she turned and left his room walking back to Claude.

Alois let out his breath listening as her footsteps got farther away and he let his head fall back then allowed his body to slump and he landed perfectly on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Claude. The man was indeed perfection, that much was so true, his golden eyes, his black hair. . . his snow white skin, it was all so beautiful! He couldn't believe that the man was invading his mind! He rolled onto his stomach grabbing a pillowing and burrows his face into it scowling badly. He hated the idea of Claude coming to stay within the manor much less a month! He wanted to never see Claude again yet. . . why did that kiss keep replaying itself over and over in his mind?

It was like he kept reliving all of it, the warm sanctuary of Claude's arms, the sweet heat of the kiss and the way his heart skipped and thumped almost crazily at his touch and as if the electricity, the life, went stagnant within him for those three years but when he had been in Claude's arms it jump started and it was like he had breathed in a large, crisp gulp of life right into his lungs and he wanted to press against him, kiss him, run his hands through his thick black hair and stare into those golden eyes for hours and days even, he wanted to trace those perfect features with his fingers and wanted to feel Claude's body writhing against his in pure aching pleasure and to hear those three simple words to fall off of Claude's lips.

It was driving him insane! _'Stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!'_ He screamed at himself his face a deep shade of red as he glared at the bed and punched his pillow repeatedly five times with a surprising intensity and anger. He hadn't felt this angry in years! He felt a deep remorse for letting Hannah go, he would have been able to make it through this if Hannah was here! He still remembered how surprisingly painful that moment had been but he knew, as Hannah told him, he could always call for her and she would always be there for him and he was happy for that but its been years since he last saw Hannah or the Triplets not that he liked them much, but still he ached for something familiar especially when it came with Claude being around him and in his space.

He didn't want Claude here yet some part of him, the part he locked deep within him, screamed and danced with happiness at the prospect of Claude coming and staying, a part of his mind, his clever egotistical side along with that damn nature, the 'slutty' one wanted to come out, it itched and craved to see the lightl of day but Alois glared his breath coming almost heavier and thicker as he felt the press of tears against his eyes as he scrubbed at his eyes hard in case any tears decided to well up and slide down.

He wasn't that pathetic fourteen year old anymore! He wasn't like that! He grew up! Yet why was Claude bringing forth these old habits of his? He wrapped his arms around his stomach, bent down shoving his face in the pillow and screamed loudly. He hated this and he hated Claude! Dammit! Why?! Why why why why why! The question was burning him thoroughly as his breath came faster and faster, much more heavier, as his heart crashed against his chest quickly with an unknown feeling to him and he didn't like it. He hated this! What can he do? Was there anything that could truly be done by now?

He gave the okay for Claude to stay but if he knew anything about demons, that they were tricky, they were conniving, they were smart and clever, they got what they wanted whenever they wanted. If they wanted a soul they got a soul. If they were to say, want passion or desire, then they would have that! But why, why would Claude show up once again? Wasn't he the one who said their time had been coming to a close? He simply just ended it sooner than Claude expected, he ended it before Claude could get his soul and he ended it without telling Claude goodbye so why should the man be showing up here now?

He didn't want Claude anymore. But that was a lie. That could quite possibly be the biggest lie Alois could ever tell himself, he wanted Claude, he knew this, he never stopped wanting Claude, he always wanted Claude sexually, emotionally, physically,every way he wanted Claude but if it helped him too try and lie to himself he knew he would soon realize how deep the feelings were but if lying to himself could help him numb those feelings then that is what Alois would do, until Claude left he would not allow himself to feel one damn thing for the Spider and he would be strong, he was going to hold out.

But just for how long could he hang on to his mask? To hang on to not feeling things for the Spider? He got up wipping his eyes and he took a deep breath fixing his crazy blonde hair and walked downstairs where Claude and Monique stood and he plastered a small smile on to his face as he began walking down to greet the man dread coiling within his stomach with each and every step he took.


	10. A New Lustful Feeling

"Claude." Alois says indifferently, almost cold as he gazed down at Claude with what looked like disdain.

"Alois." He replies with a small nod of his head and Alois felt like just scoffing at the movement as Monique cleared her throat almost delicately.

"Claude, I shall show you to your room now." She says loud and clear turning and going up the stairs with Claude trailing behind her. When he walked past Alois, he smirked and Alois glared right up at him.

"I'll talk to you later then, Alois." He says gain then walked all the way up to a softly frowning Monique but Alois just felt his heart jump at the prospect of talking to Claude and he let out a sharp breath.

Alois ran down stairs glaring at the ground hoping Claude would take a long time for he was not ready to even talk to Claude let alone see him for a long period of time. He let out a breath that actually sounded surprisingly like a huffing breath and he felt his chest squeeze softly at the thought of Claude. He wanted to get rid of the damn feeling! But some part of his mind wondered briefly what would have happened if that kiss he and Claude shared would have led too. Oh he knew, he would have ripped the clotehs off of both their bodies and let Claude fuck him until he panted and screeched, like a cat or dog mating in heat and he trembled softly at the thoguht that it could have quite possibly turned that way.

He walked to the parlor a soft tremble making its way over Alois continuously and he struggled to keep his legs moving, to keep going on his path, he needed to go to the bathroom, he needed a shower or bath either one, he didn't care. He could literally feel his body heating up as though a fire raged through his blood making his common sense and cells almost seem to explode and disappear as he got to the bathroom. He leaned against the door after he shut it panting softly to himself and he slid down it his pants gradually getting tighter.

To think he was letting this perverted side of him get the best of him! He glared steeling himself, shoving and thrusting the thoughts of Claude and sex, anything to do with the both of those out of his mind, and he got up stripping his clothes off and got into the tub and started the shower making sure the water was frigid cold, he shuddered gasping aloud and he slowly felt his body relax and he sighed in relief. He scrubbed his hair softly rubbing a bar of soap across his skin quickly yet perfectly as suds swirled and slid off his body and down to the drain and he washed his hair quickly.

Why was he cleaning himself right now when his goal was just to calm down? He stopped blinking as suds from the soap in his hair crept down slightly but shook his head rinsing all the suds out and helet out another breath as he closed his eyes once agan. He couldn't think of Claude right then, he shifted turning the heat on full blast and nearly sighed at how good it felt pounding softly at his skin removing his tension immediately and he felt so relaxed he thought he could moan out by how good it felt and he sighed again with contentment instead. Once he stepped out he smelt pretty good now and he wrapped the towel securely around his waist, refusing to put the same clothes on and he felt a flash of stupidity at not getting clothes but then he rationalized with himself just by simply accepting the fact that he never _planned_ to take a shower in the first place!

He walked out his feet making a soft padding noise that he thought sounded pretty. . . homey in a way. He reached the stairs going up them when Claude turned the corner and their eyes met. Ice blue eyes against a piercing gold. Alois was the first to look away and he ran up the stairs, holding onto his towel tightly and walked right past Claude his hair still wet.

"Alois? Would you like some help getting dressed?" He asked making Alois freeze in his place. Claude never asked to help him get dressed, Alois always told him to keep it in schedule almost.

"I've been dressing myself for three years Claude, I doubt I'd need any help now." He snaps looking at Claude narrowing his eyes.

"Still, I would like to be of some assitance to you, since I am staying here for the month. We might as well get used to each other once again Alois. Please? Aren't you willing to try at least?"

"Maybe I am but still Claude, I'm not used to you being helpful like this. You are usually ordered to do things, not ask to help!"

"Even so please, Alois, allow me to help me it would ease my mind just a bit."

"Claude please, just stop! Its like your begging and the Claude I know does not beg!"

"Would you just accept the help? Your Highness-" He began when Alois turned around so quickly he was nearly a blur and his hand raised and came down on Claude's cheek hard, with a loud crisp cracking noise that made Claude's eyes widened as a red mark already began to form as Alois's hand dropped down to his side and he glared angrily and horribly at Claude.

"Don't you ever-I mean _**EVER**_ call me that again! Do you understand?!" Alois says between clenched teeth as he glared at Claude who looked at Alois with nothing but surprise in his face and eyes. Then his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Yes I understand. You are perfectly clear on that."

"Good then never ever say it again." Alois says again relaxing just a bit then turned walking down the hall but then a flash of guilt ran through him making him sigh qiuetly to himself and his mind screamed at him that he was making a wrong and bad choice but he was turning to speak already. "Claude? If. . . you want you can come and help me get dressed."

"Of course." He says nodding softly once and followed Alois into his room and looked around it.

The entire room was decorated in blues and reds,flashes of yellow here and there but over all it was a bit stunning, but it was the bed that got Claude's attention. It had deep blue silk sheets and it was utterly huge, drapes were tied to the bed posts which he assumed Alois will be using now that Claude was here. Claude truly couldn't help imagining how Alois's blonde hair would stand out in contrast to the dark blue, how his skin would seem creamy and white against the color and how dark his eyes would possibly look against such a color. He couldn't stop the image from taking for in his mind but he strangely liked it, it made Alois look like a beautiful angel in his mind. He walked over to a slightly irritated Alois but he saw the boys blonde brow was raised slightly as if curious what was taking the man so long and he felt his mouth dry as Alois dropped the towel. He skin looked so soft, so inviting.

He wanted to touch, caress and mark his flesh and he had to shut his eyes briefly against the flashes of temptation going through his mind. He grabbed Alois's clothes, which just consisted of a plain white button up shirt and long black pants and a regular pair of black underwear. He picked the underwear up first and eased Alois's feet into the leg holes perfectly and slide them up all the way to his hips where Claude couldn't help but let his hands linger for just a few glorious minutes. He let out a breath and he saw Alois's muscle in his thigh almost. . . tremble as his breath hit it. He let out another experimental breath seeing the muscle tremble again and his golden eyes widened just a bit as he stared at the Alois's thigh.

"Claude! What are you doing? You are taking forever to get me dressed, its should've been done about three minutes ago!" Alois says, the annoyance ringing out in his voice which made Claude look up at him. His cheeks were flushed a soft red and his eyes both betrayed and held a sweet, almost strange emotion to them, his brows pulled together and a frown pulled at his lips but his heart was pounding hard against his chest.

"I apologize Alois, I was caught up in my thoughts." He replies politely pulling the udnerwear up all the way, repeating the same motions for his black pants and then slide his thin yet surprisingly, muscular arms into the shire then did the buttons quickly and expertly. "There you go."

"Thank you, Claude."

"Alois?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to be able to talk about. . things?"

"Later." He says with a sudden strength and force behind his words. _'Much much later.'_ He thought silently adding on to his words as Claude nodded and got up walking towards the door and he clenched his hand turning into a fist as he sat still as a rock for his body wanted to reach out for Claude. His muscles tightened to the point of pain as he kept himself still until the door shut and he let out a loud breath laying out on his back.

"Dammit," He mumbled rubbing his hands over his face and funneled his hands through his hair almost irritatedly. "Dammit, dammit dammit DAMMIT!" He screams out loudly his blush darkening but with anger this time.

The entire time Claude had been getting dressed a thousan dirty thoughts had crossed his mind at an alarming rate and he was angry. Angry the thoughts were there. Angry he **LET** them be there. And he was angry. . at himself. The fact that he even agreed to letting Claude dress him, he knew it would've gone down in flames! He knew it would and feeling the cool crisp gloves against his heated skin only made his anger quickly build up quickly, as his mind wondered exactly how Claude's cool hands would feel against his skin. He hated these thoughts! He hated Claude! Why should he be getting these feelings for a man he hated? Why should he even be **LUSTING** after a man he hated for three long years? The three years without Claude had been extremely hard on Alois, but he'd made it through!

But he had missed Claude and some part of him longed to run out, hug the man around his waist as he had when he was fourteen and tell him how much he had missed him. He clenched the sheets tightly in his hands as his body screeched and screamed at him to move, to go to Claude and he panted out softly squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the feeling to go away, he would ride it out and he would be fine right after it! He felt something cool go down his heated cheek followed by another cool touch. Tears. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying! He angrily wiped at his tears but a hit of agony speared him in his spot and he felt a sob bubbling up in his throat. Why? Was he just so angry that he was crying?

He took several large breath a lot whimper sliding through his lips. He wanted Claude. He needed Claude. He needed to touch him. He needed to know he was real and this was real. It was only the first day of Claude being here and he was being speared and shot with these feelings! He was much more straonger than these feelings he knew he was. Monique called for him to come down to dinner so he took several more breaths, wiped his face and willed himself to calm down before he walked towards the door.

Claude heard Monique calling out for them to come to dinner and he stopped in the hall, leaned against the wall and pressed his forehead against it softly. Alois. He invaded his mind for the last three years, his emotions sprung up left and right and it was getting difficult to stop it. It was going to be a long month unless he got Alois to be with him and accept him. He let out a soft breath before sucking in a deep one that he felt his lungs expand with. He felt like his body was burning as hot as the flames in Hell and he wanted to desperately put them out but deep down, just as he always felt, that Alois was the only remedy to putting the fire out. When did he start feeling this way? It wasn't recently, it was so long ago, in the beginning of their Contract, it was a morning when Claude, whether he needed it or not, was asleep and woke up feeling like the flames were devouring him when Alois walked in his room and he climbed right ontop of Claude and it was like the hot flames were doused when close to Alois.

Back then when he would constantly flip from happy to angry, when he needed Claude, when Claude had no desire to return Alois's feelings. He felt like he was being tormented now, was this how Alois had felt? Like someone had bricks on his chest? If so then he had no idea how humans delt with it! He took large breathes a hand on his chest and he stood up right the flaming feeling was gone or just muted, he felt a surprisingly tremble run from the top of his head down to the back of his heels. He would get Alois again, he would be with Alois just as he intended to be but it would take time.

 _'But then again,'_ he thought with a smirk, _'don't all demons have nothing **BUT** time?'_


	11. Good Morning Scares And Desires

They ate in silence, Alois with his eyes down casted and Monique the same way while Claude just sipped at his wine that he had been given and he eyed the other two, a brow raised softly. This was quite awkward, even he had to admit that and he felt like sighing but before he could, Alois got up pushing his chair out, his hands resting flat on the table and turned walking towards the felt a prickle of irritation. Did the boy not have any manors? Or did they all disappear the night he did. He gritted his teeth softly as he lifted the wine glass back up to take a bigger gulp and then he nearly choked with the words that flew out of Alois's mouth.

"Thank you for dinner Monique," He says loud and clear as he stopped one hand resting on the door frame as he looked over his shoulder and Claude looked at him with utter shock.

"You are very welcome Alois!" She replied, almost cheerfully as she looked at Alois.

"Claude."

"Yes Alois?"

"I. . . wish to speak to you tonight." He says a bit hesitantly before walking away out of the door.

"Of course Alois." He nodded standing up to clear the dishes away and Monique waved him away to his shock again.

"Go on, you might as well relax for the talk with Alois might be just a touch irritating or it might be for you."

"But-"

"Go Claude, its fine I can handle this."

With that he sighed taking his wine glass with him and walked out of the dining room, he walked up the stairs slowly towards his room and he heard Alois shifting about his room as he passed it, he continued walking trying to fight the urge to just go into Alois's room now and he shook his head walking to his door pushing it open and shuts it leaning against it. He was acting like a child! Well a child with a crush would be much more accurate in his situation. He walked to the fire place that resided in the direct front of the room and he knelt down lighting the logs within the place so a warm almost welcoming feel spread through the room making him smile just a bit. He sat on the edge of his bed taking sips from his glass until it was empty.

He sat it on the floor as he turned his head to look out his window at the rising moon. It was beautiful! He being a demon and not really interested in things within the world for being alive so long, the moon was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his existence, it was magnificent, right down to the beautiful silver light it gave when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh when someone knocked on his door.

He blinked softly thinking faintly that it was just a mess up or one of those two trying to make a joke on him when the knock came again two more times. He sighed softly walking towards the door and when he opened it to glare he blinked for the thousandth time when he saw Alois standing there and as he looked at him he noticed Alois's eyes sliding down to the ground like he was. . shy or something.

"Claude, I'd think its best to talk now, before I go to bed for I like to go to bed early." He says the confidence in his voice was just a touch surprisingly, but he walked into Claude's room stretching his arms out and sat on Claude's bed completely at ease.

"Ah alright then Alois."

"Listen. I thought its best for you to understand that I do not trust you Claude, I don't like being. . .around you right now. I stopped. . . loving you back then on that night three years ago. Now, with you being here I have no idea how its going to work out but Claude if you could just. . .give me time to think through somethings that need to be discussed or done then its fine, you can do somethings that used to be done as once before but that's it. I stay out of your hair and you'll stay out of mine am I clear on this?" Alois says sounding completely determined but Claude could sense something bubbling right below Alois's calm demenor and he noted how Alois's hand just balled up slightly into a half fist and it made him want to grin but nodded instead.

"Yes you are perfectly clear on this." He replies with a nod of his head and Alois stood.

"Good, then I shall be going to bed now. Good night Claude."

"Good night Alois."

Alois walked out and shut the door tightly behind him before running to his room his heart crashing against his chest hard and almost painfully. He got to his room slamming th door shut and he locked it, almost as a reassurance to himself. He stepped back and turned throwing himself onto his bed, he untied the heavy drapes so the hung around his bed, making him feel like he was the only person in the world before crawling under the sheets. His hair stood out like moon light against the deep dark blue sheets and pillows, his skin looked white, unnaturally so but it was the way his cheeks were stained with a blush and his heart pounded roughly, that made him realize his feelings of wanting and needing Claude weren't going away.

He clenched a pillow to him as his eye lids got much to heavy for him to even hold open and they slid shut on their own, his breath getting gradually slower but he still would not fall asleep fully. He needed and wanted Claude there with him to the point he was half tempted to actually have the man come and sleep with him tonight but he had to be very strong, he wouldn't let Claude know those kind of feelings were residing deep within him! He yawned loud and long before drifting off into a deep,heavy sleep.

 _10:00 A.M_

Alois woke up slowly on his more, a soft tired noise broke through his lips as he shifted stretching his back arching slightly. (( **A/N: Imagine the tired noise as one when your mom wakes you up for school XD Its the best way I can clear it up for people** )) He sighed out opening his eyes softly yawning loudly and sat up slowly his hair completely crazy, sticking up in random places and hanging in his face and he stretched his arms up over his head yawning out loudly again. He felt so tired but at least, he would be able to spend his day with Monique possibly down at the beach once again.

He slid out of bed and pushed the drapes out of the way then he screamed loudly, his heart pounding crazily in his chest as his hand raised clutching right over his heart as his eyes widened. Claude just scared the absolute hell out of him! He let out a loud shaky breath his eyes still wide and he sat down his legs shaking gently, his heart still pounding hard and quickly against his chest, he took several deep breathes, his face a deathly pale and he stared up into Claude's gold eyes before narrowing his own blue eyes as he glared a bit. Dammit! He loved sleeping with the drapes open however but to sleep with them closed might kill him more than make him feel secure.

"Claude! What the hell!" He yells his heart still hammering away.

"I am simply here to help you dress for the morning, unless that's not what you wanted. You did tell me to do what was once done before, and what was done before is I help you get dressed for the day."

"Well you could've at least waited until I was _**AWAKE**_!"

"You are awake Alois. I could've waited so long but at least you are at least awake now, you shouldn't sleep with those drapes closed, unless you have no desire to get out of bed."

"Dammit." He growls out softly his blue eyes narrowed and his blonde brows pulled deeply into a scowl.

"Come now, lets get you dressed." Claude says turning to the closet and pulled out a deep puple coat, a deep black shirt with a white under shirt to go with it and long black pants.

"Fine." He sighs out brow furrowed faintly as he sat on the edge almost daintily like a woman would.

Claude smirked softly to himself as he adjusted his glasses once before unbuttoning Alois's night shirt marveling the boy's smooth, blemish free white skin, he gently slid the shirt off of him, lifted the white shirt up sliding it on expertly, buttoning it up quickly and perfectly, he pushed Alois's black pants on and his fingers twitched and itched with the need to caress his soft thighs but he fought the urge to do so and snapped the button together on his pants and Alois stood up. Claude picked up the deep purple coat but Alois shook his head making the man blink rapidly for just a few seconds as he looked down into Alois's ice blue eyes that seemed almost. . . friendly.

"No,I will not be needing a coat, I wish to go down to the beach today. I will not need a coat for that." He says a low chuckle escaping his lips and it made Claude's own lips turn up into a smile.

"Of course, I shall put it right back then." He replies nodding gently and he put it right back into his closet when he felt a jolt of shock run down his spin with Alois's next words.

"Claude I want you to come with me."

"Are. . . you certain you'd like me to come with you? I'm sure you'd prefer it much more if Monique were to-"

"Need I repeat myself?" Alois says a bit angrily as he narrows his eyes at Claude.

"No but. . you did say we should stay out of each others hair."

"I know. But I decided I'd like too spend just. . . a small amount of time with you."

"Truly?"

"Yes truly, now come on!"

Alois jumped up off the bed a bright smile painting over his face as he grabbed Claude's hand running to the door a part of him feeling happier when he grabbed Claude's hand. He ran downstairs, his bare feet slapping against the floor as they burst outside to be welcomed with a bright, blinding light but Alois kept running all the way to the beach and a large grin made his way across his kicked his pants off and threw his shirts up over his head quickly a low laugh breaking its way out of his lips. He ran straight to the beautiful turquoise waters and jumped in submerging himself and opened his eyes feeling awed with the simply beauty of the ocean.

He rolled around before bolting up out of the water taking a large deep breath and laughed out loudly, his laugh ringing outwards and seeming to echo. He looked over at Claude and smiled widely beckoning him over with a hand. He submerged himself smiling looking around and just as he turned towards short he saw two feet stepping into the water. He bolted up right out of the water immediately his eyes starting to narrow just a bit.

"Claude you-" But he stopped dead, his words clogging up in his throat and his eyes widened softly. Claude was standing right in front of him, wearing nothing what looked like his boxers yet they looked like swim shorts, his chest looked so large and welcoming yet muscular, he had a very toned and also muscular stomach and narrow hips. Claude was extremely pale, almost a perfect shade of white and he felt like sighing as he stared at Claude.

"Alois? Is something the matter?" He asked his lip cricking upwards a small chuckle breaking through his lips.

"No! Nothings wrong!" He says loudly turning right around his face a bright burning red and he dove under the water swimming out deeply and he felt Claude swimming next to him.

He surfaced again taking gulps of air in when suddenly he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and he gasped, his voice seeming to climb up to octaves almost as his face turned to a deep dark crimson as his eyes widened. He felt Claude's breath on his neck and he shivered involuntarily as he felt his heart picking up a rapid hard beat against his chest as his stomach fluttered crazily like someone just shoved two fist fulls of butterflies down his throat and they just now decided to start fluttering. His mouth opened and moved rapidly with unspoken words as his body took on a soft tremble.

He needed to speak! But the words wouldn't come out! He squeezed his eyes shut then gasped out loudly as he felt a hand brush up against his hips and a small whimper wanted to break through his lips but that would be pushing it he knew that and he opened his eyes just a bit staring up at the sky, some part of him understanding that it seemed that Claude had been planning it and he had been the fool to allow it to happen but it. . . it actually felt very secure and almost happy and both turned on being within his felt like fire was coursing through his veins and a slow heat built in his lower stomach that swiftly to his groin area making him gasp for the third time and he shifted his head to stare at Claude his body trembling and a vulnerable look had taken a hold of his eyes.

"C-Claude what do you t-think that your d-doing?" He stammers out staring up at him his body trembling continuously.

"I am simply hugging you Alois, but its. . very clear how your reacting to it."He murmurs lowly in Alois's ear making a shiver rock him from the top of his head to his feet and he chewed on his lip softly before an angry feeling built up just slightly.

"Let me go."

"What?"

"I said let me go!" He screams loud enough it shocked, even Claude who's arms slipped away and Alois dove under the water swimming away fast as he could until he reached the shallow waters and stood up out of the water stumbling and practically blind from the light and the water in his eyes and he just ran straight to the manor.

"Alois!" Claude shouts out but Alois kept running his breath hot and short in his throat as it escaped out of his mouth.

He felt the burning, stinging feeling of tears pressing against his eyes as he ran all the way to the front door, he threw the door open so hard that it bounced against the house but he ignored it as it swung to a very small close as he began running to the stairs and he soaked the floor and just as he began running he slipped and thudded hard onto the ground and he screamed out in pain just as he saw Claude running to the front door out of the corner of his eye.

He gasped out loudly scrambling to his feet running up the stairs as Claude opened the door running after him. Alois ran all the way to his room his breath hot, his chest so very tight and then he felt a hand closing on his wrist tightly and he was spun around his eyes snapping up to Claude's gold ones and he was quickly backed up and pressed against the wall and his breath seemed to stop right in his throat as his heart crashed against his chest hard.

"Alois why didn't you stop?" Claude says almost quickly but it sounded harsh to Alois. He looked down his face a deep burning crimson. "Alois! Tell me why!"

"I don't have too!" He yelled his eyes narrowing as he looked right up into Claude's face once again.

"I want some sort of answer though!"

"You don't want an answer you **NEED** one! But I won't be providing you with it!" He screams out a few tears slipping down as he came to conclusion came to his mind of why he ran away. But he wouldn't give in this fast and he shoved at Claude hard. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"I will not!"

" _ **LET ME GO**_!" He screeches tears gushing down his cheeks as his breath came much to fast and his chest hurt badly as Claude pierced him with his golden gaze.

Instead of answering, or yelling, as Alois expected he felt a jolt of shock run through him as Claude gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head back and Alois stared up into his eyes as the tears gushed down quickly. Then Claude leaned down so fast, fast enough that Alois couldn't stop him, and his lips crashed down hard on Alois's. His second kiss from Claude was much more. . . fierce and passionate but also seemed so sweet. His eyes widened incredibly as Claude kissed him and he felt a slow soft tremble make its way through him and his wet arms moved up around Claude and he very hesitantly began to kiss Claude right back.

He felt a feeling bubbling up as their lips moved in synchronization, it bubbled quickly and fast, almost like a snake in a strange way and he began kissing Claude more deeply and repeatedly, almost hungrily as he pressed himself tightly to him. Claude's immediate reaction was to grip Alois's hips tightly as he kissed him back just as hungrily and fiercely, as though he could or would devour the beautiful blonde entirely at that moment. He brushed his tongue against Alois's lower lip and to his surprise, he granted the access and he thrusted his tongue within Alois's mouth.

Their tongues brushed and almost seemed to dance against one another's, twirling, twisting, sliding and battling against one another and he squeezed Alois's hips pressing against him tighter and tighter until he was smushed against the wall with Alois. They kissed each other hungrily and passionately making Alois's heart pound hard until he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting both their lips together as Alois panted roughly and hard, his face a deep ruby red, his eyes at half mass giving him a seductive sexy look, his ice blue eyes seemed to dark to a deep, dark blue as he stared at Claude.

He licked his lips breaking the tiny trail and shoved Claude hard away, common sense slamming into his body as the tears began to burn again, he turned and before Claude could say a word he slammed his door locking it and he leaned against it pressing a hand against his mouth as tears began running down his cheeks again. How could he be doing this? How could he be making out with a man in the hallway, a man he swore he hated? He stifled a sob and turned throwing himself on the bed burying his face within the soft silky material. Why was he getting so confused now? And why was he actually letting the emotions win within this battle, he wasn't sure, how this was all going to actually end between the both of them.


	12. The Struggles (and a little update too!)

Claude stood in the hall his golden eyes smoldering as he breathed heavily, a hand pressed to and across his lips and he rested one hand on the wall as he shivered softly at the desire and lust burned and raced through his body. He wanted Alois. Wanted him so bad he wanted to scream, his cells and muscles clenched making him want to scream, his pants were so tight and he trembled softly. He turned walking to his room and let the hand fall away from his mouth as he walked into his room locking the door and just went down onto his bed.

He laid down on his back as his cheeks, surprisingly, turned to a dark red as his body trembled while the feeling of electricity crackled through his body making him want to whimper. He knew where it would have leaded to if only Alois hadn't pushed him away. He let out a breath of what sounded like irritation and closed his eyes. He wanted Alois, no he **NEEDED** Alois.

He felt his cock aching with the need to dominate and penetrate Alois in the most sensual and sexual of ways, his arms ached and wanted to hold the blonde to his chest tightly and hold him gently through the day and night, his body felt like it was on fire wanting desperately to have one soft press of Alois's bare skin against his his _**EYES** _ were aching and craving to stare into Alois's deep ice blue ones. Alois was everything Claude wasn't and it was for that exact reason that he wanted to have Alois for himself. The kiss kept replaying itself over and over within his mind, he felt like declaring his feelings to Alois, to shake, squeeze and even maybe kiss sense into his thick head.

He wanted to be near Alois, he felt so. . . so _alive_ when he was near him, he felt such intense emotions when Alois was laughing or smiling or even blushing, like he wanted to keep those beautiful things alive, to make it so Alois would always laugh out of joy, that he would always smile out of complete and utter happiness, that he would blush for whether it was a desire, an embarrassment or just one of the moments he felt happy enough he blushed. He wanted to be around him so badly, he felt like he might just die or cry without the feeling of him within his arms.

He knew he fucked up by doing that, he knew but. . Alois had responded so powerfully he was just so shocked by it, despite what Alois was saying with his words it was like his body was sending out, or more like, it was was screeching out for Claude. He suddenly grinned as he stared up at the canopy that covered his bed and he let out a soft chuckle. Oh yes, now was the time to truly start the seduction, he needed to do it, if he wanted and he needed Alois then he'll reduce down to straight, old fashioned seduction and he will get Alois, whether Alois accepts him or not.

Alois sat against the door his tears had long dried against his red cheeks as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest as he shut his eyes gently burying his face into his knees. He felt so utterly confused. Claude was giving off so many signals he struggled to understand, he didn't want Claude or so he had thought at least, he'd lived without the man for a complete three years, he knew he could live without him once again after the month was over. Only day two of Claude staying with them and it was strange for him, twice Claude kissed him and twice he had responded immediately.

He knew it must mean something but what it was he had no idea, he wanted nothing more than to press and hug Claude tightly as they laid on his bed, the thick deep blue curtains hanging around the bed cutting them off from the rest of the world. He wanted nothing more than to be with Claude right then and there, the scene all but coming alive in his mind as he imagined how it would slowly go from being sweet and tender to a beautiful moment where he could give up everything he was and trust Claude with his heart and be able to love Claude once again. He wanted it so badly but he couldn't let himself have it.

He squeezed his knees tighy as tears began sliding down again and he clenched his jaw, his teeth pressing and grinding tightly against one another, it hurt so badly but he couldn't help it as his brow pulling tightly together as he squeezed his eyes tighter and whimpers softly his chest suddenly being spear and stabbed over and over with the same intense burning pain. He knew and believed he would just live through this and endure it until the month was up, he would make it until then or at least he hoped he did. But some part of him wanted Claude to. . stay? He cringed softly at the feeling as he sniffled heavily as the sun rose to the middle of the sky and he assumed it was around lunch time but had absolutely no appetite. A soft knock on the door made his body jerk at the semingly loud noise and he twisted glaring at the door ready to yell at the person.

"Alois? Would you like to have for lunch?"

"N-Nothing Monique!" He yells through the door his years trickling down his cheeks softly grateful his voice sounded strong and clear despite the state he was currently in.

"Are you alright? Did you go swimming this morning?"

"I'm f-fine and yes I did go swimming this morning, right after I got out of bed."

"Alois. . . I feel like something is wrong but I won't push it or at least I won't right now. We can talk tonight if you would like." She says clearly through the door and a part of him wanted to talk ot her so badly but he felt so bad about lusting after a man he told Monique he hated.

"I think I might just have to take you up on."

"Alright. I'll make lunch for just me unless you get hungry." She says chuckling softly and he felt like chuckling along with her if the pain wasn't so intense.

"Okay!"

With that he heard her steps getting fainter and fainter and he let out a soft little breath clenching and squeezing his knees tighter to him and then he pushed himself to his feet running to the bed and he threw himself on it pushing his soaking wet face into his turned his face just a bit staring out the window at the bright sunny day. He was going to remember this day, he knew that much, besides it was always going to be imprinted on his mind forever as he shut his eyes feeling suddenly tired. He didn't mind what was going to happen right then and he closed his eyes again allowing the tiredness to wash over him and he laid still. He didn't understand why he suddenly got so tired when he bawled like that, he yawned out softly even if it was a tiny one and he allowed himself to sink into his dark, restful sleep.

* * *

 **This is probably the best chapter I could work on since I got school tomorrow, its from Tuesday's to Thursday's so those days it'll be harder to write and update then. Buuttt I have been seeing some people favoriting and following this story and not gonna lie I feel super happy about that! XD I hope people continue to enjoy the story! I didn't think too many people would like it since I didn't throw yaoi in left and right like the other stories I did for Kuroshitsuji fanfics but I just really can't explain how happy this really does make me! I appreciate those who take the time to read this, it makes me happier than anything! It makes me believe this story is actually worth readying :). But anyways I won't keep blabbing on and on haha, I'll try to update as frequently as I can this week, next week is my last week of summer school though! Til then I hope you enjoy this new chapter even if it is short haha!^^**


	13. Finally Giving In

**Not gonna lie there's gonna be a little touch of kinky stuff in this chapter! I decided to just spice it up a bit! If no one likes it oh well! I am completely happy about my summer school things so this chapter is going to contain somethings people might not just a touch short but oh well! Please enjoy this new chapter! ^^^**

* * *

Alois woke up with the sun burning low within the sky and he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up slowly yawning out loudly crawling off the bed as he paused by the door scrubbing his eyes even more and he stretched his arms up over his head and heard his back crack with the movement. He opened the door shuffling to the bathroom where he heard noises from Claude's room when he decided he was going to have a nice talk with Claude after he took a shower.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click and started up the shower and smiled softly to himself as the steam wafted around the room gently. He shedded his clothes carefully and stood under the water allowing it to both comfort him and wake him up fully all feelings of tiredness or lethargy went right away. He stayed in the shower for a while just thinkin gabout things before his skin felt much to hot for comfort and he got out.

He walked back to his room, pulling on some deep blue pants and a black shirt this time and brushed out his hair taking a couple soft breathes but he still felt edgy. He pased about his room back and forth, to and fro, it was insane! He pressed his knuckles to his mouth, his brow pulled tightly together. He couldn't stop panicking! That's it! He was going! He turned marching towards the door when a sudden knock stopped him dead in his tracks and his mouth dried. He knew it was Claude, he knew the different between Claude and Monique's knocks.

He stood frozen as he kept his knuckles to his mouth his eyes widened softly as his fast heated up with the thought of that passionate hot kiss they shared and he shivered softly with the memory of it. He continued staring at the door when the knob turned and his breath got stuck in his throat and his eyes widened into large, twin blue moons as Claude poked his head in and looked at Alois.

"Alois I am sorry I walked in without you giving my the okay too but I need to speak with you." He says his voice filled with determination and his normal, stoney features were filled with the same determination that had filled his voice and he shut the door tightly then locked it.

"A-About what Claude?"

"The kiss." He says the two words plainly and clearly as he walked towards Alois and he kept walking backwards. He swallowed hard his mouth dry.

"W-What about i-it?"

"I know you felt something then."

"Y-You don't k-know I did!"

"It was clear Alois, how you responded that you truly felt something for me."

"N-No it doesn't!" He yells out his face turning to a dark red.

Alois's back hit the wall and he immediately panicked as he stared, wide eyed as Claude moved closer and closer to him and a soft tremble made its way over his body his face burning hotly. Claude stood right in front of him and before he could move to the side Claude lifted his hands creating a cage almost around Alois. He stared down into blue eyes as Alois stared right back into his golden eyes feeling his resistance almost melt before he forced himself to harden which was the hardest thing he surprisingly ever went through despite his past and When Claude moved his hand Alois squeezed his eyes shut when he gasped his eyes snapping back open when he felt his hand caressing his cheek and stared up at Claude. He had a look of almost awe and a softness that had never been there before and Alois felt shocked by the look and he realized Claude wasn't protecting his heart, Claude wasn't hiding his emotions!

He swallowed hard when Claude's hand shifted his thumb rubbing Alois's bottom lip softly, his hand moving to cup his chin tilting his head back and he kept rubbing Alois's soft bottom lip gently. He leaned down as Alois looked at him and he pressed his lips softly to Alois's who stiffened gently and he felt the urge to sigh softly. Then he felt shock radiate all through him and shine bright in his eyes. Alois moved his arms up around Claude's broad shoulders, his heart starting to thud against his chest picking up speed slowly and he kissed Claude hard his hand moving into his black hair and he blushed a fierce red as he pressed his body wantonly against Claude's tall hard form as a soft tremble worked its way through him at the moment.

Claude slid his arms around Alois's very slim waist pulling him against his body tightly. Alois felt very breathless at that moment as he took a small step forward and Claude moved back nearly stumbling and he fell on top of Claude as they crashed onto the bed, he kept kissing Claude fiercely and hungrily. He heard a knock on the door but ignored it feeling nothing but Claude's body under his or his warm hands moving up his shirt touching his chilled flesh and his lips hungrily kissing him back. Then her voice shattered almost everything for him and he gasped out loud his eyes widening as Claude moved his hands up undoing the buttons of his shirt gently kissing the flesh he revealed slowly with each button he undid grinning slightly and he took his glasses as his the full impact of Claude's eyes made Alois much more breathless making it hard to really hear anything over the sound of his heart thudding in his chest hard..

"Alois? Are you awake yet?" Monique called through the door making him shift his eyes to the door before he shivered feeling Claude kissing down lower towards his stomach and gasped again loudly as he flipped Alois onto his back and grinned widely at him.

"Y-Yes!"

"Ah well would you like to come down for dinner?"

"S-Sure Monique, I'll be there in a while, I need to get ready!" He calls back his voice sounding breathless as Claude's tongue dipped into his navel and surprising pleasure fluttered in him as he trembled gently his gaurds and walls break down allowing the feelings to flood him.

"Ah yes, well I have a question for you." She says again loudly making him want to snap at her to go away before his eyes widened and he gaped at Claude as he watched his pants slide down quickly yet efficiently. Then he processed her words in his mind slowly.

"What is that?!" He snaps out as Claude rubbed his hips hooking his thumbs in the brim of Alois's boxers tugging them down gently.

"Where's Claude? He isn't in his room!" She shouts through the door and he trembled gently feeling his cool breath on his hip and he felt his blood to molten lava and a low pressure began building within him as Claude bit down on his hip hard enough he had to cover his mouth tightly to keep from screaming out.

"C-Claude went f-for a w-walk!" He screams to her and he trembled hard a soft pant working out and he trembled quickly feeling Claude's breath on the tip of his cock making him tremble quicker and faster hoping and praying Monique would go away, the havoc Claude was reaking on his body was making conversation with the woman close to impossible.

"Ah well I hope he does come back shortly. I'll see you downstairs at dinner!" She calls out then walked away.

When neither of them heard her foot steps anymore he pushed up on his elbows, his eyes foggy and glazed as he stared at Claude who looked at him sliding Alois to the edge of the bed by his hips so he was sitting up and Claude squatted between his legs smirking widely. He tried to scowl at the man but the grin on his face reminded Alois of a little boy and he couldn't help smirking and a laugh barked its way from his lips before it turned to a low sultry moan when Claude began sucking on the tip softly and he trembled clenching the sheets a bit as pleeasure speared right through him spreading to every part of him quickly like wild fire.

He cried out loudly his hips bucking as he was wrapped around the intense heat of Claude's mouth and he panted his head falling back small beads of sweat breaking out over his body as his muscles tensed up with the pleasure that ran wild within his body, a white hot heat spread and mushroomed quickly down in his lower stomach making his body trembled as Claude moved his head slwoly picking up speed making Alois gasp loudly before it melted into a moan and looked down into Claude's golden eyes his body trembled and shaking.

"Claude~" He gasps but he managed to say it with a teasing edge as Claude moved his head faster making him buck his hips so he could be enveloped deeper within the warm heat of his mouth and he grinned a bit.

" ** _Yes Alois_**?" He spoke, not with his mouth, but with his mind which shocked Alois deeply but he smirked widely as his cheeks burned a deep crimson.

"C-Claude I want to know why you are-" He gasps and pants out as Claude sucked hard the pleasure reaching what he felt was a burning, hot and quick climax."doing, nggh, this."

" ** _I won't lie, I have been wanting, no craving, to do this to you Alois plus more._** " He says lustfully to his mind making Alois tremble. Then the pleasure burned white hot and he felt it building up fast and he screamed out as Claude moved his head faster and faster sucking extremely hard.

"Nggh Claude! Claude! Claude! **CLAUDE**!" He shrieks out as his hips bucked up fast and hard against Claude's mouth as he cums hard in his mouth and he cries out loudly trembling even harder and he flopped onto his back shaking hard.

He felt Claude climb up ontop of him and his strong arms wrapped around Alois tightly moving onto his side and held Alois to him tightly and stroked his soft blonde hair. He knew he needed to speak out but he felt Alois relax within his arms surprising as that was and he held him tighter. He loved the heat and warmth that came off of Alois and when he looked down at him his eyelids were drooping gently and he smiled leaning down kissing him softly and gently almost lovingly. Alois kissed him back and smiled brightly sitting up pulling his pants up gently buttoning them and buttoning up his shirt looking at Claude.

"Come on Claude lets go down to dinner." He says almost happily as he looked at him.

"Of course, Alois." He said licking his lips to remove any traces of their dirty acts and they walked to the door unlocking it and they walked out when Alois grabbed Claude's hand and held it tightly squeezing it once before letting it go and Claude stayed behind as Alois ran downstairs and he sighed gently for once, feeling like he was on cloud nine strange as that was to a demon but he felt that maybe, just maybe, he can quite possibly become happy.


	14. A New Promise Between Claude and Alois

**Yay another short chapter! Heavy sarcasm right there hahaha. I am sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than usual but I didn't want it to be short really. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though! ^^^**

* * *

Claude stared at Alois across the table and he couldn't hold back a small little smirk as he took a sip of his water and he could tell Alois saw it for a small blush took over his cheeks gently and he felt like chuckling softly. He took a large sip from the glass holding it delicately as he grinned softly as he stared and met Alois's gorgeous blue eyes. He shifted as he thought of what they could do tonight but he wanted to be. . special. Surprising as that was to him, but he didn't want to rush right into sex right away, he wanted to actually take it slow with Alois while some part of him laughed at that and urged him to just dominate Alois tonight, to even take him right on the table when Monique left to go to her room.

He fought those thoughts but still, the riskiness that would have gone along with takign Alois right in the dining room made him unbareably. . . excited. He felt that he was strange for thinking that was exciting but still to know that Monique or even a guest could walk in at any moment while he dominated Alois was beyond arousing. He smiled to himself as he finished off his water and stood up stretching his arms up above his head as Monique turned her head to stare at him. There was something in her stare that made him feel uncomfortable something more sinister seemed to lay within her gaze.

"I'll head off to bed now. Alois would like to join me so we can talk before either of us sleeps though?" He offers politely and Alois seemed almost like a puppy with his extreme excitement and jumped right up nodding quickly.

"Okay! Night Monique!" He says grabbing Claude's firm hand and ran off with Claude right out of the dinning room and a large smirked managed to cross Monique's face. She just came up with the perfect plan.

"So Claude what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked looking up at Claude though he wasn't that short.

"I don't want to talk I just said that so I could be alone with you." He said simply in response and it confused Alois.

"What do you mean you don't want to tal-nmff." His words cut off suddenly as Claude grabbed him by the shoulders, pinned him to the wall and kissed him deeply and Alois blushed fiercely moving his arms up to wind around Claude's shoulders. He was an idiot of course this was what Claude meant!

He kissed Claude back fiercely but also poured in a loving edge to it that Claude responded to so powerfully and purely that it took Alois by surprise that the fact that Claude could kiss back just like that and he shut both his mind and his eyes. He tangled his fingers up in Claude's deep, silky hair and knotted them up in the mans hair as fire burned through his veins quickly and he pressed his heated body against Claude's as his heart began to pound loudly in his ears.

He felt his breath coming heavier but he breathed through his nose for he didn't want to break the kiss in any way and he clung onto Claude tightly trembling softly once from the heat and lust burning his body up quickly. His rolled his hips against Claude's seductively and Claude broke the kiss, taking a rather large breath surprising Alois as he panted gently. He shivered as he felt the hard, bump of Claude's obvious arousal as he kept rolling, pressing and grinding his hips against his,a low moan rose in his throat as he smiled almost angelically at Claude his blue eyes darkening slightly.

"Alois, you need to sleep." Claude says a low tremble making its way over him as his hips surprisingly and against his will, pressed tightly to Alois's grinding in a low circle and his breath came faster.

"Nggh I don't want to!" He replies his voice high and gasping almost as he rolled his hips more against Claude's biting his lower lip gently looking up at Claude again through his lashes giving him a seductive look that nearly shattered Claude's self control.

"If you don't go to sleep I'll be tempted to pick up right where we left off earlier." He says lowly yet his head dipped and whispered the words into Alois's ear and nipped his earlobe biting it softly tugging gently making the blonde gasp softly his body arching and pressing against Claude's firm hard body.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Alosi murmured softly his eye lids sliding down just half way as his cheeks flushed such a dark red not even the brightest, ripest apple could compeet with.

"Maybe not bad for me but definitely for you."

"I don't care." He whispers in Claude's ears his hips keeping up the same rolling motion as he began with making another tremble make its way through Claude's body.

"Alois you should. You truly shoulder it wouldn't be good for you, it'd be. . very. . .painful." He spoke in a choked way as Alois's hands dipped and slid underneath his shirt his hands surprisingly cold against his hot, bare flesh and goosebumps raised on his skin making him shocked slightly at the feeling.

"I don't mind a little pain, if it makes my Claude happy, if it satisifies Claude and makes him less stressed then I don't care whether it'll hurt or not."

"Still I don't want to overwhelm you all in one night." He says softly his breath hitching softly as Alois's hands and fingers brushed the brim of his pants and he shuddered softly. He was still processing Alois's words. _**'He said my Claude. Interesting.'**_ He thought to himself saying Alois's words exactly smiling to he gasped loudly as Alois's hand dipped below the brim of his pants and reached down grabbing his member tightly.

"That's not what your body seems to be saying, in fact it seems to be screaming out an opposite thing to your words." Alois purrs stroking Claude slowly making hikm gasp and tremble.

"A-Alois please s-stop. I won't be able to h-hold back if you keep d-doing this." He gasps as he felt his member begin to weep with pre-cum.

"Take me Claude please. Make me yours completely." Alois says his voice sounding softer yet breathless all the same but Claude got up the nerve to pull Alois's hand out of his pants gently.

"Alois, I will take you, don't doubt that but I want the time to be right." He says grabbing both Alois's hands staring into the teen's eyes hoping and even praying a little bit, that he would understand when a soft smile crossed over Alois's beautiful face.

"I understand Claude, I want you so badly tonight, to be in my bed, making love to me but your right. The time needs to be right." He says softly looing back into Claude's fierce yet beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm glad you do. You have no idea though, how badly I want to make love to you tonight, to love you in every way possible, all night long. The time will come soon when we shall be able to make this happen. I promise. " He whispers against his cheek and kisses Alois's forehead softly breathing in deeply, taking in his fresh crisp scent.

"I want it to be soon Claude." Alois says softly his hands gripping his shirt tightly the blush burning furiously like a fire had formed beneath his skin.

"It'll be soon. I'll know when the time shall be right I promise."

"I will hold you to your promise Claude, after all it'll be a big night for the both of us. But I have something I want to ask of you."

"And what is it you want to ask me? I'll answer anything, any question if it'll satisfy you Alois."

"Well. . . Um. . ."

"Yes?"

"Claude can you tell me, deeply and truly what. . . your true feelings for me are?"


	15. Making Plans With Desires

Claude stared wide eyes at Alois, blinking rapidly his face turning a deep red much to both their shock. He let out a soft breath before turning opening Alois's bedroom door pulling the blonde in and shut it leaning against it looking deep into his rich, yet ice blue eyes that he grew to love so deeply over the years, it was the one thing that kept him going surprisingly, he wanted to kill the boy at first but now this?

He let out another breath looking down his lashes casting soft little shadows against his flushed cheeks as Alois stood there his arms crossed. It was a bit funny, how not so long ago Alois had been the one in Claude's position and Alois in his position but it was switched this time much to his faint humor about it. He was being bashful, embarrassed almost, shy and nervous about speaking out the words while Alois stood there determined and almost impatient looking. He swallowed hard past his nervousness taking a soft breath that shook just a bit. Then he looked up again into Alos's eyes.

"Alois, in the time we had been apart, those three long years I discovered or more realized that I care for you. Deeply. Being here whether its only been on or two days so far but I know my feelings go down deeper than I originally thought. I want to be with you Alois, every moment I can be, I want to be able to hug you and kiss you without you crying or running away from me, I want to hold you close to me so I can stroke your hair and sleep the night away even if I don't need to. I want so much to be with you in every possible way that I have never ever in all my existence, felt this way for anyone or anything. I also know there's just a simple way to explain it. And that is, that I love you Alois Trancy. So goddamn much."

Alois stood frozen his eyes wide as he sucked in a huge breath and stepped back sitting on his deep blue sheets staring at Claude. He couldn't stop his shock from taking ahold of him so tightly and then much to Claude's surprise, tears began spilling down his cheeks and dripped down off his chin as he looked right up at Claude. He blinked to clear his sparkly vision as more tears cascaded down his cheeks but a bright beautiful smile curved over his lips as he sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands the smile growing even more as Claude began to smile with him gently. He processed Claude's words and felt his heart skipping softly and repeatedly as his stomach grew with butterflies gently then quicker and quicker. He held his hands out to Claude and the man walked forward taking his hands within his own and Alois swore he felt his heart sigh as he felt the touch of Claude's hands and then he leaned back abruptly yanking Claude with him.

He looked down at Alois nothing much shock coating his features and shining brightly in his eyes as his mouth dropped open gaping down at Alois who just smiled brightly. He felt happy, contented even as the tears continued to trickle down. He interlocked his fingers with Claude's long ones and squeezed his hands as Claude responded the same way and he looked deep into his golden eyes. He loved everything about Claude, that much was obviously clear and he couldn't truly help how he felt at that moment. No matter what happened after this he would always long for Claude and love him forever.

Claude seemed to sense his thoughts for he leaned down pressing his lips to Alois's gently yet with a soft amount of pressure that was soft, subtle and very sweet. Alois returned the kiss squeezing Claude's hands as they kissed long, slow and most importantly, lovingly. He felt like his head was spinning and his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach felt like they had begun to flame up but it was a good kind of flame in a way, it felt soft and deep like it could burn bright into a flame of desire. But Claude pulled away gently his hands squeezing Alois's softly as he smiled gently.

"I love you too Claude. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please, I know its strange for you to accept this kind of promise with you being a demon and all but, can you please do your best not to break my heart?"

"Of course I will promise not to break your heart, its a precious thing brittle as it is, you manage to surprise me all the time."

"I do?"

"Yes, a person who's been through what you've been through is suspected to be a very horrid person indeed, but truly from what I've seen both you and Ciel turned out different from what was expected of us demons."

"Well it is the way for most human's we pick our selves up and fix what's been broken the best we can, its just how it is for the human race, me and Ciel aren't any different."

"That's true, sometimes it makes me think humans are stronger than most demons give credit for."

"Of course demos do." Alois says laughing out loudly and it made Claude smile a hand lifting up and stroking Alois's cheek.

"You are in reality, very beautiful Alois."

"You are just as beautiful as I could ever be." He says quickly in response and clamped his lips tightly shut a scorching blush burning his face. Ugh! Why can't he give one compliment without blushing like an idiot? Well it is Claude and it was right to blush wasn't it? Beofre he could get lost within his mind Claude chuckled lowly making Alois bring his eyes to him focusing in on him banishing his thoughts and questions for the moment being.

"Alois thank you for the compliment but a demon such as myself could never be marked as beautiful. Not with you right here next to me in comparison."

"Still Claude you are so so much more beautiful than me you'll just have to take my word for it."

"I guess I will." He chuckles softly smiling making Alois smile a bit.

"Claude?" He asks squirming once with the nervousness that suddenly speared right into him making his stomach flutter almost as Claude looked down at him.

"Yes?" He replies slightly confused with what he was going to ask.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asks quickly as Claude blinked at the words flowing out of the blonde's mouth before he smiled.

"Of course I will."

And with that he sat up right allowing Alois to sit up himself a soft smile and Alois moved up crawling under the deep blue sheets and Claude moved under them with him. Alois felt again a little shock at the sight of seeing Claude with him but it also made him smile brightly. He slid over to Claude who moved his arms around Alois holding the blonde to him tightly and he smiled welcoming the feel of heat coming off of Alois in soft tiny waves almost. He buried his face within Alois's light blonde hair and shut his eyes as he felt him relaxing within his arms he smiled softly. Alois rested his head on Claude's chest his cheeks a deep red but he really liked being near Claude, he swore his body was practically humming with being this close to Claude, especially in his bed, he cuddled against the man rubbing his cheek softly against his firm chest and smiled softly a low faint shiver ran down his spin as he felt Claude breathing peacefully against his hair.

He wanted to shut his eyes and give into sleep like his mind was oh so begging for but his body wouldn't calm down and he forced his eyes shut but he couldn't sleep. He let out a tiny growl that sounded like a cute tiny immitation of how Claude growled and it made the man want to laugh but he knew Alois couldn't sleep and he knew indeed that he was the cause of it. He pulled back just a tiny bit so he could look down at Alois, who's eyes were screwed tightly shut but he could tell it wasn't natural and he chuckled lowly leaning down kissing his forehead, his eyelids, cheeks, his jaw line and chin softly. With each kiss he could feel Alois's breath coming faster, almost higher as he leaned in kissing him deeply his hands moving up to rest against Alois's cheeks which burned beneath his fingers.

He kissed him hungrily, fiercely but he tried to keep it as soft as he could but he wanted to kiss him hard, fierce, to pour his longing into it but like he said so many times tonight Alois needed his sleep, time was ticking by and he was sure it was just about midnight. He pulled away as Alois breathed hard his cheeks a fierce red color and he opened his eyes staring at Claude. He lifted his hands grabbing and pulling Claude back to him fiercely by the shirt and when their lips connected again Alois wished so very desperately that now was the right time, now was the time Claude would give him undeniable pleasure but Claude kissed him in a way that could be described as carefully. He let out a low snarl and he changed the kiss almost. He kissed Claue extremely hard to the point he knew his lips would be bruised, he ran his tongue against Claude's bottom lip softly begging for entrance as he heard a low groan escape Claude and his hands went down gripping his hips tightly pressing Alois to him.

He felt himself growing just as excited as before and he knew, deep down where his cool facade rested that they needed to stop now. But he couldn't stop, their lips moved in synchronization hungrily, hands wandering and gripping over one another and Alois's heart thudded roughly against his chest making him gasp aloud by how fierce this was getting and Claude took advantage of his gasp by thrusting his tongue into Alois's mouth and it became a battle for dominance between and Claude climbed over on top of Alois, the blanket slid off of them not that he cared and he used his hands to push Alois's shirt up as Alois bucked his hips up to Claude's rolling them in a circle pressing against Claude, making him moan in the motions Alois was making and he felt a tremble go through Alois. He patned as they broke apart and Claude gripped Alois's hips firmly staring down into his blue eyes.

"Alois." He murmurs softly as Alois panted and smiled up at Claude his face such a dark red.

"Claude please." He says just as soft when Claude pecked his lips gently.

"Alois sleep now, I want the moment to be right, we can't do it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because Alois, even if it won't be a first for a man to be this way with you, I want it to be special.I want it to be something you'll never forget as our first, real night together. Not out of this raw lust, I want itto be fair and out of the love we feel, its best wouldn't you say?"

Alois laid there completely silent as he stared up at Claude. His small reference to his past with the old Early Trancy made his mind twitch faintly with those memories but deep down he understood what Claude meant and he really did agree. He let out a soft sigh as his blush started to lighten just a bit as he looked away almost guiltily. His little plan to seduce Claude just died horribly and he sighed almost angrily as he kept looking away his head turning slightly the guilt felt like it was going to continue to double when Claude's hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to look down at him making Alois blush a tinge more as he looked up into his golden eyes. He sighed softly once more before Claude leaned down kissing him swiftly and gently.

It made his heart jump unexpectedly at the action when Claude pulled back staring down into his eyes making Alois's stomach tremble gently at how deep he was looking then his lips curved into a soft little smile. He knew he was right of course, but that doesn't mean it was too bad that he tried to seduce Claude right? He smiles softly his cheeks a deep red when he gapsed quietly as Claude shifted back to his side and was back in his arms and his head chest resting on his chest, all in what seemed like seconds the actions were done and the deep blue silky sheets were pulled back up.

"Yes I guess it would be much beetter that way. I'm sorry that I keep pushing it tonight." He murmurs softly nuzzling his chest gently as Claude stroked his hair softly.

"It is alright, I know how eager you are, trust me Alois I am just as eager too."

"Why doesn't it seem it though? Your emotions change so quickly its a bit hard for me to keep up." His eyelids drooped and he yawned a little bit his mind getting fuzzy with the soft movements of his hair being stroked.

"It only doesn't seem it because I need to keep it under control, if I were to let go I'd possibly hurt you and I don't want that, plus one of us needs to say no and to wait." He says chuckling softly as he nuzzled the top of his head stroking his blonde hair more. "Go to sleep now Alois, rest and we'll talk more in the morning."

Alois only faintly heard the words as his eyes finally shut and his breathing smoothed out. He never felt more relaxed within Claude's arms, maybe its simply because now he understood what Claude had said and he nuzzled the man's chest gently as he let out a soft breath that turned into a very large yawn and he rubbed his eyes softly. He heard Claude chuckle once and he smiled softly before allowing himself to relax further just as a bright ribbon of light begin to streak across the sky as sleep grabbed him and he allowed himself to sink into his deep sleep the soft smile never leaving his face.


	16. The Time Has Finally Come

**Warning there is going to be some heavy yaoi in this chapter, do not read if you don't like that please don't hate me for this! I know it seems early for some yaoi stuff and things like that but you know. I thought to just jump in to start it all off but don't read seriously if you don't like this kinda thing. But this is a looong ass chapter though! The longest one I've ever really written! So please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"I'm going out." Monique says that morning walking right into Alois's room much to his faint annoyance. He groaned looking over at her through his hair getting within his eyes. A complete two weeks had passed and he wanted Claude increasingly more.

"Where too?"

"Its out of town, I need to gather some supplies for the house and sadly, they are out of those supplies are out of stock here so I shall be gone for about four days maybe."

"Ah well alright then. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes I am which is why I wanted to say good bye to you first thing." She says walking over to him and sat on the bed hugging him tight which he responded too almost immeidately and she stood up. "It won't be long, at least you have Claude here."

"Yeah I guess its a good thing I do have Claude."

"Well I'll see you in about four days."

"See you then." He replies and she smiles walking out. He jumped out of bed despite it being early and he ran quietly behind her and watched as she left. He cheered quietly jumping around then turned to run back to his room when he slammed right into Claude.

"Claude!" He squealed as strong arms caught him before he fell on his ass.

"I heard she is leaving." He murmurs softly in his ear making him shiver.

"Is it time now Claude? CAN it be time?" He murmurs just as soft his cheeks heating up softly when he felt Claude's soft breath brushing his ear gently.

"It might be time I mean, tell me Alois, is this just lust making you say this? I know how heated things have been but I just need to know if tonight, you're willing for everything to change for us." As he said it Alois tilted his head back just a bit to stare into Claude's eyes. Gold met ice blue.

"I want you tonight Claude, I am very prepared to give up everything to start something new. I want to be able to love you tonight, out of this burning feeling I have but its not purely lust Claude, its love too. I want to pleasure you and make you feel just as good as you made me feel two weeks ago. I want you to feel how good it was." He says pressing his body against Claude's as his cheeks heated up slowly.

"If you want me too then how about you do it." He says a large, almost perverted grin formed on his lips and Alois returned it.

"well of course I can do it if you want Claude." He purrs his voice dropping a few octaves in a husky tone almost as he rubbed his hips against Claude's in a little circle then a little giggle burst out of his mouth as he stared at Alois the smirk curving over his lips.

"If so then do it, here I'll help. I would guess if tonight is as good a night as any to prepare you for tonight." He says unbuttoning his pants backing away from Alois sitting down on the top stair as he pushed his pants to his mid thighs and looked up at Alois.

"I guess it might but Claude remember thiis out of love not lust." He murmurs gently walking over getting down between Claude's legs staring up at him his blue eyes held a somber look to them like Claude needed to understand how important it was he understood that.

"I wouldn't be letting this happen if I didn't want it to be out of love you know." He says softly a hand moving down to Alois's cheek cupping it softly a soft smile curving over his lips.

"I love you Claude."

"I love you too Alois."

And very quickly words were all but forgotten after those words were uttered. Alois leaned down lapping gently at the tip of Claude's hard member gently making him moan out a tiny bit, he wuickly leaned down taking in as much as Claude's member into his mouth and wrapped his hand down at the base, where he couldn't fit into his mouth and he began bobbing his head softly sucking gently every few seconds, his teeth brushing against his member making him moan a bit louder and shivered softly as Alois began stroking the base softly in rhythm of his head movements. He sucked hard and harshly as he closed his eyes attempting to take in even more of his hard aching member into his mouth but Claude was so big! He had to supress his gag reflex and continued moving his head the tip of his hard member bumped gently against the back of his throat. He continued to pick up more speed as he sucked roughly and hard making Claude moan, groan, even whimper a tiny bit and squirm.

He bucked his hips up roughly into Alois's mouth magging the poor blonde gag but he couldn't help it, he began panting as a burning flame began spreading all through out his body and he had to clutch on to the step to keep from bursting out of his human skin and into his true form as the fire seemed to burn through his veins and mushrooming in his lower stomach spreading all down to his hard member and he gasped out cumming hard within the heat of Alois's mouth making him gag once more and his muscles twitched horribly and he all but slumped backwards on the stairs his eyes fluttering shut. Alois pulled back coughing and spluttering as he struggled to swallow but mostly coughing up most of the cum when Claude reached a hand down wiping the corner of his mouth and across his lips as he coughed roughly and he sat up on his elbow looking down at Alois their eyes meeting and he smiled just a bit.

"I am sorry Alois I should've warned you-"

"Its fine Claude trust me it took me more by surprise then anything." Alois quickly says smiling gently as he leaned up kissing Claude deeply.

Claude kissed him back and smiled chuckling a bit. "still I apologize for not warning you ahead of time."

"Again I say its fine." He replies back smiling and Claude grabbed his hand pulling him onto his lap making him suck in a soft breath at the sudden movement.

"Alois I will need to prepare you but first-" He says getting cut off by the loud growl that eminated from Alois's stomach making him blush but made Claude laugh out."-First, we need to feed you if your willing about going along with what we will be doing tonight. You'll need to rest, eat properly for the day and drink a lot of water actually, so you'll need to be fully energized by tonight okay?"He says as he pulls them both up pulling his pants up doing the button and pulled up the zipper.

"Alright alright lets go get some food!" He says turning and running down the stairs as Claude trailed behind chuckling softly to himself.

He walked over to the stove as Alois sat at the table all but bouncing in his seat seeming almost invigorized by the current thoughts buzzing through his mind as he watched Claude cook. His stomach growled loudly again making that same beautiful sounding laughter spill through out the room. He loved Claude's laughter, it was rich and deep, booming almost that made Alois want to laugh right along with him. He turned a wide smile painted over his face as he say the plate down in front of Alois, there was a large pile of scrambled eggs, two scones, a few strips of bacon (( **A/N: I have no idea what kinda food was around then so its eggs, bacon and scones! XD** )) and then he placed a cup of water down next to the plate. Alois dug right in taking large forkfuls of the burning hot eggs and scarfing them down like he hadn't eaten in years and followed it by tearing apart the scones devouring them along with the bacon and chugged the water down until his stomach got an uncomfortable feeling, like it'd been filled to the brim and his stomach was going to explode.

He let out a contented sigh leaning back in his seat when Claude scooped him up walking back towards the stairs much to his faint confusion. Then again Claude did say he needed to eat, drink plenty of water and get a lot of rest. He let out a contented sigh as they walked to Claude's room which surprised him a bit as he looked up at Claude who just smiled gently. He'd only been within Claude's room only once or twice really, it was a bit anxiety worthy of him to be nervous about going into the man's room. He looked at Claude's bed. It seemed to be only one width of a bit wider than his bed, but the sheets were completely black yet seemed to be made out of the silk as his own bed sheets. Claude walked over to the bed Alois craddled in his arms like an infant as he pulled back the bed sheets laying Alois down. He shifted turning to face Claude his back to the window.

"Claude I am not tired."

"Even so you must get some rest Alois remember what I told you."

"I know, I know but I still don't wanna sleep."

"You don't have to sleep, just rest and relax unless you do wanna sleep which I can tell your body wants. You've been keeping odd hours of sleeping these past two weeks too so you should sleep a little bit now."

"I guess I have been. I am kinda tired I guess if it'll wake me up more I'll go to sleep." He mumurs softly closing his eyes, his lashes were a deep dark golden blonde color and they were so long, he looked just a bit like a girl like this and it made him smile softly as his breathing deepened gradually.

Claude slid out of bed silently smiling soft and stood next to the bed watching Alois sink deeper into his sleep and reached a hand out stroking his cheek, marveling at how silky it felt along with how soft it was, his skin was such a beautiful milky white that fascinated him. Even with him being seventeen years he was still very beautiful. He smiled a tiny bit more the corner of his mouth twitching gently. He walked to the door opening it silently looking at Alois and smiled widely to himself taking his glasses off tucking them into his breast pocket as he walked through the door shutting it gently. He smirked the look utterly transformed his face that much he could tell, he walked downstairs prepared to get absolutely everything in order.

He'd have to keep Alois in his room while he got everything done but with the way he was sleeping, he knew it would be very easy to get it done. He walked downstairs letting out a breaht anticipation curling in his stomach and he couldn't shake the smile from his lips no matter how hard he tried too, it would look scary or wrong too some people seeing Claude smile that widely but the happiness that shined from his face was too captivating not to stare at and he laughed out softly as he walked down the stairs to prepare.

 _ **Five Hours Later, Twelve O'clock P.M**_

Alois stretched almost unwilling to open his eyes and when he did he found out the room was dark, the curtains had been closed much to his surprise and he sat up the blankets pooling down near his waist as he stretched his arms up over his head hearing a faint popping noise as he stretched his back and stiff limbs. He had slept since seven in the morning which shocked him but then again he needed this sleep, more for the fact that he hadn't slept right for the past two weeks. He yawned out loudly when Claude walked through the door and he looked over at him. He noted that Claude wasn't wearing his glasses, he did look very extremely attractive and handsome without his glasses and he smiled at him which earned him a smile back. Claude walked over and sat on the bed stretching out his hand stroking his cheek and Alois pressed against his hand softly closing his eyes.

"You look a bit tired still but you look happy however." Claude says a joking edge to his voice making him chuckle softly and Alois grinned widely.

"I am happy, well excited for tonight that is." He replies his eyes meeting Claude's and he moved closer to the edge of the bed moving up onto his knees as he kept his eyes leveled and almost glued onto Claude's who smiled greatly walking closer to the bed until he stood against the edge his arms snaking around Alois and his muscles trembled softly with Claude's touch even through his clothes.

"I can't wait until tonight, it'll be something you'll truly remember as long as you live Alois." Claude murmurs his head dipping down slowly until his lips hovered just a few tiny inches away from Alois's and he leaned forward kissing him deeply yet it seemed to caused a burning deep within Alois like he struck a match.

He replied rather enthusiastically, his arms moving up around Claude's broad shoulders, his body seemed to hum and he kissed Claude back deeply as he buried his hands within his black hair. He shut his eyes as he clung onto Claude feeling a flashes of heat spring across his body to the point he felt he would spontaneously combust with the feeling but his breath came much faster against Claude's lips who smiled. He licked Alios's lower lip softly and he opened his mouth quickly enough Claude felt a faint jolt of surprise but he smiled widely his tongue moving into his mouth, his tongue discovering every inch of his mouth their tongues weaving and twisting together a few times as a dark blush over came Alois's cheeks. They pulled back and Alois caught his breath his face on fire. He looked at Claude shyly which shocked the demon greatly for Alois was never shy about what he wanted but then again this was indeed a New Alois and he had simply known the Old Alois. He smiled at his shy look and kissed his forehead softly and felt Alois relax gently.

"Get some more rest, I know you are eager, if you sleep it'll quite possibly make time go faster." He says softly against his forehead and Alois siled softly slipping back under the black sheets as he looked up into Claude's eyes.

"That is true." He murmurs gently and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep. Claude smiled gently leaning over kiss the blonde's soft silky cheek. He stood up letting out a breath smiling and walked out of the room shutting the door firmly walking off to put the final touches on everything.

 _ **Seven Hours Later, Five o'clock p.m**_

Alois woke up once again but this time eager and excited, he was wide awake and he pushed the blankets off of time he had woken up over the hours Claude fed him so he felt full and alert. He felt his heart beginning to thud against his chest in a way it made his stomach flutter and made his knees feel week and his cheeks heated up gently. He took a deep breath his chest feeling tight but he knew it was anticipation that was causing this and he smiled as the door creaked open and Claude walked in wearing a simple white shirt and black pants other than that his gloves had been put away somewhere only he was just know realizing it and he had no shoes on. He smiled broadly at Alois who smiled back brightly. He was ready. He walked over to Claude and slipped his arms up around his shoulders.

"I'm ready Claude." Hes ays taking a shaky breath in and trembled gently feeling Claude's arms wrap around him tightly a hand moving up to the bottom of his shirt touching his heated skin.

"You are sure?"

"Yes I am very sure."

"Then come with me." He says smiling and turned walking down the hall to Alois's room who looked up at him confusion written all over his face and he just got a smile back and when they walked in he couldn't help but marvel at how everything looked. Yes it looked like it had before but there was bluebells scattered about the room and the curtains were pulled open allowing the setting sun to cast a warm beautiful glow around the room and he smiled brightly.

"Claude, I can't believe you got bluebells." He says turning to face him a large smile painted over his face.

"It was simple to get them. Now let me ask you, would you rather eat dinner or just. . ." His words trailed off like he was nervous about it in a way and it made Alois smile more genuinely.

"If you don't mind I'd. . .rather just do this. I'm to eager and excited I don't think I could eat anything." He says quietly as Claude's gold eyes met his blue ones and he smiles softly taking a gently deep breath.

"If its what you wish then no more words will be uttered tonight." Claude murmurs walking towards Alois the setting sun casting a beautiful halo on his blonde hair and he moved his arms around him kissing him deeply and slowly.

This time he didn't need to ask for an entrance, Alois simply opened his mouth under Claude's and he slipped his tongue in quickly. Their tongues danced against once another more than they battled and Claude raised his hands up beginning to unbutton Alois's shirt, he got all the way to the bottom and opened it wide as Alois slipped his arms out of the sleeves. He began unbuttoning Claude's own shirt tugging on it gently and he slipped out of if it quickly like it was butter, he moved Alois over to the bed and laid him down, climbing over on top of him and kissed him hungrily and deeply while his tongue played with Alois's as he brushed the thick strand of blonde hair out of Alois's face. He unbuttoned Alois's pants gently as he went down kissing his jaw line suckling it softly once making Alois moan quietly at the sudden break of the kiss and he smiled a bit as Claude went lower to his neck nipping and then licking the sting away then suckling hard on his creamy white skin and went lower to his collar bone. He smirked when Alois gasped quietly when he bite down on his collar bone and moved down to his already hard nipples as his breathes came in soft pants making Claude smile slightly. He leaned forward taking Alois's nipple within his mouth swirling it with his tongue making him cry out a tiny bit and lifted his hand up to pinch and roll his other neglected nipple which made Alois squirm and moan slightly as Claude smiled.

He moved down after tugging on Alois's nipple and went down to his stomach dipping his tongue into his belly button which earned him a moan of anticipation. He pulled his pants down and Alois's hard member sprung up making him whimper softly at the impact of cool air on it. Claude smirked leaning forward and kissed the tip of it before taking it whole into his mouth, he wasn't gonna lie when he admitted to himself that the blonde did get much bigger over the years. He sucked roughly moving his head making Alois gasp and moan while bucking his hips up roughly and he snaked his hand up to Alois's mouth. He pressed two fingers to his mouth which he opened allowing his fingers entry and began sucking on them rather enthusiastically coating them with saliva as best as he possibly could and continued sucking on his fingers moaning around them as Claude licked the underside of his hard aching member and took it back in his mouth as Claude's free hand came up and fondled his balls making him cry out. Claude removed his fingers moving down and as gently as he could began pushing one finger in making Alois gasp then whimper.

"C-Claude it h-hurts!" He whimpers out fighting the urge to brutally kick the man in the face as he had once before.

"Shh its okay, give it sometime." Claude murmurs softly against Alois's member.

Alois simply whimpered again, louder than before then cried out as Claude pushed his second finger in. He looked up at Alois who had tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, his face a deep red that was scrunched up in pain even as he panted quietly as if he couldn't dare be louder. Claude leaned back down taking Alois's member back into his mouth making him moan in between whimpers. He moved his head slowly and sucked harder than before but still trying to be gentle when Alois moaned loudly and he began to scissor his fingers to stretch the virgin hole the best he could which made Alois whimper but moaned again as Claude moved his head quicker while sucking roughly. He kept scissoring his fingers until Alois was crying out whether in pleasure or pain he didn't know which but to him it sounded like both. He smiled slightly as he sucked his hard member until Alois began gasping louder and louder. He screamed out his warning as fire seared through his veins and his cum spurted out in Claude's mouth making him embarrassed. Claude swallowed and looked up at Alois while pumping his fingers and scissoring his fingers gently. Alois moaned moving his hips once biting his lip and it made Claude smirk at the glorious look that rested on the blonde's features but he could see that his member was quickly coming back to life and stiffening right up just as Claude's own member ached and strained against his pants to the point it was acute to pain. He continued to scissor his fingers until Alois whimpered out quietly and he understood. He moved up onto the bed as Alois moved back and he smiled a bit leaning down kissing the blonde deeply as he pushed his pants off and lined himself up to Alois's ass. He kept kissing as he began pushing it slowly making Alois cry out loudly and tremble slightly as his body seemed to tense up.

"A-Ahh! I-It hurts!" He yells trembling again as Claude pushed in all the way.

"It'll feel good soon I promise." He replies softly and faintly noticed that the sun was long past down and the moon was rising up slowly as he leaned down kissing Alios deeply once again as he whimpered gently.

He began to thrust into Alois gently making him cry out and place his hand on his shoulders squeezing them tightly as he thrusted. He whimpered out gently closing his eyes tightly at the searing pain that jolted its way up his spine as Claude thrusted, he squeezed his eyes as another fiery jolt of pain seared through him making him scream out louder than ever before as Claude kissed his jawline softly. He kept thrusting in and out slowly but kept pushing deeper until he hit Alois's prostate making the blonde cry out again but this time it was out of pleasure and he smiled. He kept hitting his prostate as he wrapped his hand around his weeping member and began stroking it smearing pre-cum over it as he thrusted deeply continuing to hit the blonde's prostate over and over until he squeezed Claude's shoulders again but this time out of pleasure as his breath came faster and moved his hips to meet one of Claude's thrusts making him moan loudly. Claude began thrusting faster and faster gong a bit harder while continuing to hit his prostate as his breath became much heavier. He moaned out once as Alois's walls squeezed him tightly and he shuddered at the feeling as he thrusted rougher into him making Alois cry out loudly and he knew they were going to come to their precipice.

"Oh yes Claude!" He shrieks out loudly while Claude pounded into him hard and fast while stroking him quickly as a deep fierce burned through every part of him that built up slowly.

"See? I told you it'd feel good." Claude responds between heavy pants and a smile curved over his lips as he felt a fiery pleasure bursting through his veins and speeding down to his aching membe making him moan.

He pounded Alois roughly and hard while he panted hotly in his ear while the blonde continued moaning his name out loudly making some part of him tremble gently hearing his voice same his name. He moaned again as he picked up a whole new speed that made Alois clench him tightly and he hit his prostate perfectly with his new insane speed making the blonde moan while bucking his hips up to Claude's over and over as he panted heavily and quickly. He moaned out as he thrusted hard and thrusted once more before cumming within Alois filling him up to the brim what it felt like and Alois cried out as his own orgasm came and his cum splattered up against his chest slightly and Claude's. They panted in harmony almost as Claude pulled out and collapsed next to Alois staring at him as he panted. Alois stared into his lust clouded gold eyes and figured his eyes must look the same as a small smile pulled across his face and an identical smile nearly matched Claude's and as Alois moved to go much closer to Claude he whimpered softly as a horrible pain ran up from his ass and along his spine and Claude understood for he wrapped his arms around Alois pulling him close to his chest as he smiled softly kissing his sweaty forehead.

"Claude?" He murmurs softly after tucking his head beneath his chin.

"Hm?"

"Can we take a bath or shower? I am sticky and I don't particularly like the feeling." He says making a low chuckle break through Claude's lips as he sat up on his elbow staring into Alois's big yet dark looking blue eyes.

"Of course we can." He replies standing up and cradled Alois within his arms like an infant almost as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey Claude?" He says once again and Claude looked down at him smiling gently tilting his head a bit.

"Yes Alois?"

"I love you." He says a little giggle slipping out of his lips.

"I love you too Alois." He says after a low chuckle and kissed the blonde's forehead once again. Moments like this he almost seemed like the fourteen year old he used to be. He smiled as they walked in the bathroom and he shut the door. Yes he loved Alois more than his own life that much was oh so very clear and he was going to love him until his last dying breath.


	17. His Fresh New Heartbreak

**Hey people! I'm gonna do one time hop so you are just gonna have to use your imagination for what happens over the time! But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter however, I put a lot of work into it while balancing my schoolwork. I am in the process of writing an essay and once its done I can write as freely as can be! ^^^ But please enjoy this chapter! :).**

* * *

The morning sunlight played designs against Alois's bare skin and his lashes fluttered softly as he opened his eyes blinking twice and yawned loudly, his ass throbbing softly with pain but he felt so very happy and blissful. He looked up at Claude a wide smile spread across his face and he leaned up kissing Claude's lips until he saw his black lashes fluttering and his blue eyes met tired looking gold ones. He smiled even wider climbing over ontop of Claude laying out, their bodies matching perfectly like they were missing puzzle pieces and he loved that it felt like he was fit just for him as Claude's own smile curved and took form on his pale face making Alois's smile widen as he kissed Claude again but slowly, yet deeply savoring it until he pulled away gently again his eyes meet Claude's once again as he smiled his cheeks turning a light pink color instead of the burning red that had been in his cheeks all night long.

Claude smiled moving a hand up cupping Alois's neck and pulled him down nuzzling him softly as a hand wandered down the blonde's side gently until it rested on his lower back lovingly. His skin was just so creamy and soft he couldn't stop touching it, he almost resented the fact they would have to put clothes on once again and be separated when he wanted to lay with him like this for eternity. He began rubbing Alois's lower back where most of his pain was making the blonde groan out softly in complete relief and rested his head on Claude's chest his eyes drifting shut as he relaxed slowly.

"I just wanna stay in bed with you today." He murmurs softly against Claude's chest keeping his eyes shut and squeezed Claude's free hand and he intertwined their fingers together softly.

"We can stay in bed all day if that's what you wish."

"It truly is. I like being this way with you Claude, it makes me so happy."

"I know, I almost resent the idea of us having to put clothes on after that woman would come home, to not be able to be with you like this or to make love to you like this, to make you feel so good." He says softly his breath was warm against Alois's hair making him blush.

"I like to make you feel good to Claude, I wish we could just be alone, no one but us for all time." He says tilting his head up looking deep within Claude's gold eyes.

"It could be a possibility."

"Really?"

"Alois, you could become a demon, you'd age much much slower but we'd be together forever though whether its on Earth or in Hell which ever you'd prefer."

"R-Really? I guess Ciel became a demon but I. . . I don't know how it will be, if I'll be the same."

"I understand. Don't worry, its not something to be decided I promise." He says softer kissing his forehead softly and Alois smiled brightly. So much has passed and he felt the happiest that he thought he ever would.

"What do we do for when Monique gets back?" He murmurs softly looking into Claude's golden eyes his head tilting a bit making him look like a blonde dog almost.

"We keep doing what we're diong, unless you'd like to come to my house."

"Your house?"

"Yes my house! Where did you think I stayed most of the time?" Claude replies rolling his eyes once as he chuckles out softly.

"Well. . . We can go there in just a few days or weeks, I want to say good bye to Monique first." He whispers gently and nuzzles his face against Claude's bare chest.

"I see. Well lets wait for the woman to get back." He says laying heavy sarcasm laced with jealousy when he had said 'the woman' and it made Alois laugh brightly, his laughter sounded like bells to Claude.

"Don't be jealous." He says with a cute little playful pout like a child trying to be cute as he looked up at Claude laughing gently.

"Pft who said I'm jealous?"

"I can tell!"

"Yeah yeah, just sleep your gonna need your rest for what I have planned for you, my love."

"Alright." Alois says smiling and nods nuzzling his face back against Claude's chest closing his eyes and smiles gently as Claude held him tightly as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

 _ **Three Day's Later**_

Alois woke up slowly rolls over reaching a hand out to seek Claude's warm body but touched nothing but cold silk sheets which made him frown softly. He sat up and stretched his arms up over his head his ass and along his spine hurting badly when he did the motion and he reached over when he noticed a flat piece of paper and picked it up reading it quickly. _' **So Claude went to his house to get somethings done, well that must be good but he could've stayed with me before he did it'**_ Alois thought grumpily to himself but then shook his head letting out a soft breath before standing up and stretched only to gasp loudly at the lightening bolt of pain and seared through him and a low whimper broke through his lips at how badly it hurt but he didn't fall to his knees.

Yes he and Claude had been doing that frequently over the past four days almost, he should be used to it but it still hurt morning after morning but it was slowly turning to a dull throb but still it hurt! He pulled on a white button down shirt and pulled loose pants on and walked downstairs running a hand through his thick blonde hair. He walked downstairs when the front door slammed and he looked over the railing and realized it was Monique and some part of him screamed out in outrage that the woman was back, when not so long ago, he would've been thrilled to no ends to see the angel. He gritted his teeth softly at the thought of him and Claude being separated and he let out a breath before climbing down the stairs and just as he opened his mouth to speak her words made him freeze quickly and in place.

"He's not all you think of him, Alois."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Claude. Do you know the real reason he bedded you in the first place?" Her words seemed cold and different to him but he saw something different within her deep blue eyes.

"He made love to me because he loves me!" He yells and that was his complete mess up right there.

" **Love**? Alois you more than anyone know that a demon such as **HIM** cannot love. He only " _made love to you_ " because he promised me if you were to love him by the end of the month I'd let you go with him, he's only using and playing your heart against you Alois. He used physical love to seal the deal almost. He doesn't truly love you at all."

"Your wrong!" He screams loudly, his eyes narrowing as she narrowed her deep eyes back at him.

"Why do you think he was so eager half the time? Why do you think he needed the "right moment" when he could've taken you anytime he pleased? You know my words are true Alois."

Her words speared him in place and his blue eyes widened even as his heart cracked and all but shattered with the sound of glass breaking and tears welled in his eyes as he and Monique stared at each other. He broke the staring contest almost and bolted right up the stairs as the tears gushed down his cheeks his chest aching and he sobbed out as he reached his room. He slammed the door shut as his heart throbbed and he threw and yanked every bluebell out the window and threw the sheets off the bed as the tears made paths down his face as he sobbed. Monique promised never to lie to him ever, so he knew deep down she was telling the truth but Claude had put so much effort into that night. He sobbed loudly, gut wrenching sobs that shook his body and wrapped his arms around his stomach gasping for a slight breath sobbing loudly.

 _ **'How could you Claude? Please come to me, tell me she's lying! Please!'**_ He thinks desperately but Claude didn't show up and he kept sobbing louder and louder until he sounded like he was screaming. He sniffled as he leaned his forehead against the matress as he sobbed continuously and his heart hurt so badly he felt like a shattered plate. He didn't feel loved anymore, he felt barren and cold, he felt like his skin was frigid and he just curled up on his spot by the bed as the sobs died ddown to hiccups and he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his whole damn life.


	18. The Final Decision Ends With Love

**There's gonna be another little time hop, I mean this from what happened in the last chapter and in this chapter just think of how it feels, I don't mean to pull up bad memories for people who've had their hearts broken but you know what happens in the weeks that follow in the time hop. I hope people enjoy this new chapter though! I finished summer school! So yay! Sadly this is the last chapter of Your Mine, My Love. But leave a comment if you think I should write a sequel to it, I'm thinking about it but I want to just know if anyone would be interested in reading something like that, I would wanna write a sequel that no one likes. I am grateful to those who read this and have liked it so far, I am glad so many people enjoyed this! I didn't expect for so many people to like it haha! But enough of my babbling, without further a do, please enjoy this last chapter of Your Mine, My love.**

* * *

Claude appeared instantly in his room breathing out a sigh of pure content, he had fixed things up around his house slightly and was ready for Alois to come with him. He was glad he too the offer from Monique, he felt more and more happy about it with everytime he and Alois were together. A large smile crossed his lips as he waled to his closet pulling on a black shirt with matching black pants, he kept his glasses off and ran his hands through his dark hair and walked through his door when he felt a wave of emotion come from Alois. Even if they didn't have a contract anymore, Claude was still tightly in tune to Alois's various emotions, but this wave of emotion was completely different. It was .Pain. Remorse and disbelief. He furrowed his brow deeply as he continued walking down the hall to Alois's roo mand when he walked in he was shocked at the scene of the room.

The bed sheets were gone, the flowers were either crumpled or completely gone and there was Alois sitting on the floor and before he could even open his mouth to speak Alois shifted to look u at Claude and he felt his heart stop. Gone was the loving amazing boy he'd spent the past four days with and right back was the old Alois, before they began to do those sexy "things" together and ash e stared into Alois hard, unforgiving blue eyes and the dangerously pale face and the frown that seemed to permanetely lodge itself there and he looked like he was made out of anger and ice. But it was the dark red rims around his eyes and the tear tracks that made Alois look like he would shatter into a thousand pieces at the slightest touch.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

" ** _That you made a fucking promise to Monique that if you made me love you I would go with you?!_** " Alois screams tears welling in his eyes again and it sent a jolt through Claude. How did he find out?

"Alois I-"

"Don't give me any bloody excuses! Is it true!?"

For once, since loving Alois, Claude was silent and a soft burst through Alois's mouth and his eyes snapped up to the blonde and saw just utter pain etched into his features and complete regret resting in his blue eyes darkening them deeply and his heart screamed out at the look. He didn't want Alois to stare at him in such a way, he wanted Alois to look at him with the looks they'd been sharing for the past days not this look but before he could speak Alois took the advantage of the silence to speak and the pain in his voice was so heavy.

"God I am such a fucking idiot, I let my heart make a decision, I thought I could be happy with you but I was just being played! You never care for me! I let you fuck me for four days! Is that part of that stupid fucking deal you made with Monique?! God, I wish I never gave in, then you'd be gone!"

"Alois don't say that." Claude says but his voice was barely even a whisper as Alois let out a humorless laugh.

"God Claude you must think I'm a gullible fool, just putty in your hands. After all that must've been how you felt the entire time you fucked me continuously. I should've listened to my common sense, that I shouldn't have let you go so far."

"Alois-"

"Just go! I want you out of my sight! I can't even trust you anymore! I don't know what you say or do is truthful!"

"Please give me a chance to prove you can trust me." Claude says with a begging tone staring into Alois's blue eyes and the blonde shifted his eyes away letting out a huffing breath.

"I want you out of my sight Claude. Until I call your name your to stay far away from me, I don't care that the month is not up but I want you out and I don't want you to come back until I say so. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand. I will be waiting for your call and I will respond immediately you have my word." He replies nodding his head and he turned as Alois's eyes welled with tears and Claude walked right out shutting Alois's door behind him, went downstairs past the smug angel and walked right out and disappeared quickly.

When Alois watched Claude left it felt like someone just slammed a brick onto his chest that weighed a thousand pounds and it hurt so badly, every breath was agony for him as the tears began slipping down once again and he clenched his jaw but when the front door shut he lost it. He screamed, sobbed and collapsed to his knees his arms wrapping around his stomach as his forehead touched the hard floor and he sobbed loudly his body shaking with them and his chest hurt so bad with each sob that escaped. It felt like the pain of his entire life, quickly caught up with him, it'd been so hard to force the words out but he knew he needed to say them but he knew the words were true, he couldn't trust Claude's words anymore. He was a demon after all, he could be twisting words around and around. It was hard to believe if the "I love you" from Claude were real or not and he just broke down in sobs once again that had been locked up inside him for so damn long.

 _ **Six long Weeks Later**_

Alois laid in bed his face extremely pale and he felt horrible, his stomach swirled and dipped continously as if he was excited but it was horrible. He moaned softly to himself curling up under the new pale silk sheets Monique got him for he refused to keep his favorite blue silk sheets. His stomach lurched suddenly and he bolted up out of bed running right to the bathroom and made it to the bath right before he vomited and his stomach heaved painfully. Tears streaked down his face with how intense it was and he finally stopped vomiting but still gagged as he began dry heaving and a low shudder went through him at how disgusted he was and he lifted a shaking hand up flushing the toilet and the dry heaves stopped and he leaned back against the wall his face ashen and his hair disheveled as his stomach clenched and swirled around again.

He'd been like this for almost six weeks now and he hated it, he tried convincing Monique it was nothing more than the flu but she told him the flu was sometimes just a weekly thing for some people. He kept his vomiting to himself after that week was over, he wanted to tell Monique he was still vomiting but some part of him refused the idea of telling her and he sighed softly. If he told her he could possibly begin eating without vomiting twenty minutes later. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly and stayed perfectly still knowing that a single fast movement would upset his stomach once again and he'd be vomiting and dry heaving all over again. He moaned quietly again to himself as he shut his eyes a light sweat breaking over his face and body. He. . . He missed. . .

"I miss Claude." He whimpers to himself continuing his thoughts out loud and he felt prickles of tears in the corner of his eyes. "Claude would know what's wrong with me. But can I trust him again?" He murmurs softly and his stomach lurched for the second time and he was right back over the toilet bowl vomiting once again.

When he was done he flushed again and brushed his teeth tiredly, he felt so tired and drained now, it was strange how tired he would get right afterwards but he didn't question it, he felt hot so he stripped off his clothes and paused right in front of the mirror staring at himself blinking softly. He seemed a bit more. . . swollen almost around his stomach area but then again he was eating a lot of food lately and he just shook his head sighing gently shaking out the thoughts and he slid under his cool sheets shivering faintly at how they felt over his bare heated flesh. He closed his eyes but not before he forced his eyes open slightly again and he knew, it could be a mistake but there was one person he wanted there with him. He took a deep breath a low shiver wracking through his body and he curled up on his side.

"Claude, please. . . please come to me, my love." He murmurs using the sweet nickname Claude used for him and he shut his eyes again when he felt the creaking of the bed and Claude's arms wrapped around him gently

"Alois! Oh my sweet Alois I've missed you so much." Claude murmurs intently kissing the side of Alois's neck earning a soft smile from the blonde. "A-Am I forgiven?" With that question and they way Claude stuttered over it something broke in Alois and he smiled gently though some part of him didn't want to say the words.

"Yes Claude you are forgiven. I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, what it is you need?"

"Claude I want to know what's wrong with me. For the past six weeks I've been vommiting nonstop. I want to know whats wrong."

"Alright sit up and I will figure it out. Where doesit originate from? Your stomach area?"

"Y-Yes."

With this Claude nodded gently as Alois sat up right gently and he had to force his mind away from the fact that Alois was sitting next to him completely naked but he shook his head mentally and he reached a hand out and placed his palm across Alois's stomach. His brow furrowed faintly then he was sitting completely frozen. No it couldn't be. . . could it? He shifted his hand more intently feeling all around Alois's stomach his eyes and face holding nothing but shock as his eyes widened softly and his breath seemed to get stuck within his throat. There right underneath his palm, something a human couldn't feel, was a faint thrumming of a new life forming right beneath his hand and his eyes seemed to darken briefly before the thrumming beat against his hand once so faint that Alois couldn't have felt it. He let out a low breath continuing to feel the thrumming and a small, soft smile began to form over his lips and he looked up at Alois, his gold eyes meeting his light blue ones.

"Alois I know how this is going to sound. But I know exactly what is wrong with you."

"well what is it? Is it a disease? A type of life threatening disorder? What is it Claude!"

"Alois you are. . . pregnant."

"W-What?"

"You are pregnant. With my child. YOu don't need to keep it Alois you can-" But before he could continue speakign Alois swooped down pressing his lips firmly to Claude and a bright almost happy smile crossed Alois face for the first time in weeks, tears began dripping down his face.

"I want to keep the child Claude, and I want to be with you but tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you mean it when you say you love me?"

"Yes I do with all my heart Alois, it isn't possible for demons to love but when you were gone those three years I realized my true feelings for you so its true when I say I love you and I abslutetly mean it."

"Good because I love you Claude."

"I love you too Alois."

"Now what?"

"Now you'll be mine, my love. For all eternity with me and our child."

"Claude take me to your home, Monique is gone so now's the only time you can take me away." A

After thosewords were uttered, Claude flashed to Alois's side of the bed so quickly it slightly disoriented the boy but he smiled brightly all the lifted his arms and Claude helped into a pair of black pants and picked him like a princess. He slid his arms around Claude's shoulders hanging onto him tightly as they began to disappear and a soft smile curved over his lips. Yes he was an idiot, but he loved Claude more than anything. No he was IN LOVE with Claude and he would always forgive him, he smiled with contentment as he rested his head on Claude's chest and closed his eyes as they fully disappeared from the world but Alois and Claude had time.

Maybe Alois would become a demon, maybe he wouldn't, but push comes to shove he'll become one if it'll mean an eternity with his love,he would always love Claude, this intense burning feelings he felt for the demon would never go out and he knew no one else could ever achieve these feelings, yes he will quite possibly have a whole new set of feelings for the child within him but that would be different from his true, deep, scorching feelings for Claude but all the same he felt a very deep, intense love for both the people within his life and the life growing inside of him and he smiled widely.

 _ **'This is going to be a good life.'**_ Alois thought and relaxed as they made their way to Claude's house and he felt more at home than he had ever felt within his entire life.


End file.
